Juno
by CitrineMama
Summary: The boys are celebrating Emerson's birthday at the bunker and someone gets more than he bargained for... I own only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys..." Emerson couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks. "You didn't have to get me anything." Sam smiled warmly as he handed her a gold gift bag with white tissue paper poking out of the top. He was sitting next to her on the couch and she accepted the gift.

"It's your birthday, Emmy." Was his reply from where he sat beside her. Dean sat down on the coffee table across from them, his gifts on his lap. The two men watched the young woman push back her russet colored tresses before plucking out the tissue paper to reveal a candle, a book and a necklace with a brass wing and a skeleton key.

"Sam, it's perfect." Emerson admired the key necklace before slipping it over her head and reaching out to hug the man next to her tight. "You'd be such a good boyfriend."

That made him chuckle softly. "Right." There was a hint of sarcasm there, something Sam rarely used. He brushed a kiss to the side of her head as he hugged her back.

Emerson let him go a few seconds later and turned over the paperback book to read the back cover. "Thanks, Sammy." She felt him smile next to her before the older man cleared his throat.

"Happy birthday, Juno." Dean's nickname for her always made her smile. He handed her a box and she accepted it, looking up at him somewhat questioningly. It was light and she gave it a shake.

"What did you get me?" She almost felt nervous as she peeled off the light blue paper to reveal a white clothing box. Gray met green before she lifted the lid carefully and set it aside to her right. Her small hands opened the tissue paper to reveal his gift, her gaze falling on the garmet. "Lingerie, Winchester?"

Sam's eyes got wide as she gingerly pulled out a lacy black and pink item. "Really Dean?"

"Stand up." He took the item from her and the redhead rose slowly, unsure of his intentions.

Dean's warm hands moved to her hips and urged her closer to him. Emerson was standing in between his knees as he stay seated on the coffee table. "Lift up your shirt."

"What?" Emerson managed, her eyes wide, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

His green eyes twinkled, a smirk on his mouth. "It's not what you think. Lift." Emerson lifted the bottom of her shirt up some, exposing a few inches of her torso to the hunter who was now holding some lingerie that he bought her. "Higher."

Sam was watching his brother undo the hook and eye enclosures running down the length. Emerson's gaze was hyperfocused on Dean with some strange sense of fascination and dread. She inhaled as he reached around her waist to put the lacy item around her torso.

Emerson held her breath as he hooked each of the ten enclosures before smoothing the garmet with his warm hands. "There." He looked up at her. "Holds two guns." Dean slipped his index fingers in the mesh slots lined with lace on either side before he tugged her shirt down. "You like?"

"Yeah, I do." She smoothed her tshirt down over the inconspicuous garment and smiled sweetly at the gesture. "Thank you, Dean." Emerson leaned down to hug him tight.

"And one more thing." He handed her a smaller box wrapped in the same blue paper and she sat back down next to Sam to open it. Inside was a coffee mug that read _black like my soul_.

That made Emerson laugh when she read it. "This is true." She looked up to Dean, then Sam.

"Thanks so much you guys. Best birthday I've had in a long time." The two men smiled at each other.

"Well, how about some cake?" Sam clapped his hands on his thighs before standing up.

"Cake too?"

"Well, brownies." Dean winked at her as Sam headed to the kitchen. His green eyes focused on the young woman in front of him. "Did you really like the holster, Juno?"

"I do." Her gray eyes twinkled. "I seriously thought you bought me lingerie."

"I will if you wear it for me."

"You're hilarious, Dean." Sam returned then and had a box of brownies he'd picked up the day before complete with a candle burning in the middle. "Happy birthday."

Emerson paused for a few seconds before blowing out the candle.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerson was standing in her room in her blue jeans, white bra and her two .22 hundguns in her new concealed carry corset, admiring the way it looked in the full length mirror. There was a knock at the door and she answered. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" It was Dean. He opened the door before she could react and she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly underdressed. "Shit, sorry." He averted his gaze from the half dressed woman in front of him.

"It's fine, Dean... I suppose if you've seen one half naked chick, you've seen them all." Emerson waved him in and he closed the door, glancing at her carefully, not trying to stare at his friend.

"Well not _all_..." He teased before his tone got serious. "Looks good on ya."

"Thanks," She turned to the mirror again and admired it before he spoke.

"You good?" Dean picked up on the slight sadness in her demeanor. "Juno?" His voice softened some and she sighed.

"I'm good." She undid the corset and laid it on her dresser with her two firearms, her back to him. Emerson moved to her closet to pick out some pajamas for herself. Dean watched her avoid his gaze and move to the bathroom to change.

"You're a terrible liar." He called from his side of the partition.

She reappeared a moment later, her clothing in her hands. "I know."

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in two shakes."

Emerson pulled the covers down before she lay down on her bed on top of the sheets, her hands on her stomach. Dean came back in a moment later, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat down next to her like he'd done so many times before. "What's going on, birthday girl?"

"Times like this... just make me miss the life I'll never have."

"I know, sweetheart." There was sympathy in his tone. Dean didn't tell her, _yes, she'd get married and have kids._ That wasn't in the cards and she damn well knew it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She fiddled with the hem of her tshirt. Her gray eyes moved to his as she lay next to him on her back. Emerson felt his gaze on her. "What?"

"Nothin'," Dean spoke softly as he relaxed on his left side next to her. His hand came up to smooth her hair back from her face. "I want that for you, Juno."

"Want what?"

"I wish you could have the life you want... meet some guy, get married, have a few kids."

"I'm gonna be alone." One damned tear slipped out before she could stop it.

Dean reached up to brush it away. "You have me." That made her smile a bit.

"Thanks." Their eyes met and something changed in his gaze. "Dean?"

"Yeah Juno?"

That made Emerson smile. "Why do you call me that? Because I'm so much younger than you, old man?" Her mind immediately went to the movie; yes, she was two years younger than Sam.

"No..." He shifted next to her. "That's not why." That made the brunette swat his forearm playfully.

"What then?" Dean was watching her intently, his green eyes studying her face. "Dean?"

"It's because... I read this old lore back when your uncle passed away and it reminded me of you."

That made her curious. "What lore?"

He chuckled. "Look it up sometime, nerd."

"I hate you."

"Yeah right." They shared a smile. "I'm gonna get to bed." Her face fell slightly. "What?"

"Will you... stay with me tonight?"

Dean considered her request carefully. "Stay with you?" He wasn't quite sure what she was asking of him and he studied her features.

"Yeah." The redhead watched the man in front of her hesitate and she immediately regretted asking that of him. "Nevermind."

"I'll stay." His voice was soft. His warm green eyes took her in, sensing her unease. Dean pushed up off the bed and clicked on her bathroom nightlight before turning off her lamp on the nightstand. Emerson scooted over and saw Dean move back to her bed, making the mattress groan softly. He settled in next to her, his weight bringing her closer to him.

She felt Dean pull the sheet and comforter up over them before he spoke softly. "Roll over... I'm the big spoon." He could almost hear her smile in the darkness before she obliged. Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of Dean behind her, his strong arm smoothing around her waist to hug her close to his body. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." Her gray eyes fluttered closed when she felt him kiss the soft cotton tshirt covering her shoulder.

"Night." She whispered, unable to trust her voice at that particular moment.

A/N:

Hello lovely readers!

Thanks for stopping by! Leave me a review! Have a wonderful evening!

CitrineMama


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean awoke before Emerson and he sighed contentedly, his nose in her hair. She had asked him to stay with her last night and he'd obliged in the innocent invitation. She'd been vulnerable and Dean was that quiet presence she'd needed right then. In front of him, the young woman shifted slightly, her backside pressed against his groin. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to move, his body wanting to press forward to seek even more contact with hers. She sighed softly and relaxed again.

Dean opened his eyes again and he wet his lips. This was his friend, Sam's friend, Bobby's niece. He'd been fighting the _not_ _so_ _platonic_ feelings he'd been having for her.

For months now.

Emerson was this amazingly smart woman who didn't care what people thought, but at the same time actually gave a damn. She was sarcastic and funny and gave him shit when he needed to be brought back down to earth.

Emerson shifted again, this time to her back. Dean was looking over at her now and her eyes fluttered open to meet his green ones. She looked confused, then relieved. "Dean."

"Mornin' Juno."

She wet her lips before speaking again. "What time is it?"

" _Mornin_ ', Juno."

"Smartass."

"You love me."

"I know." They were quiet for a moment. "Dean? I'm sorry for getting all chick flick on you last night."

"You don't need to apologize."

Her gaze held his. "It just sucks."

"Preaching to the choir,"

"Doesn't it drive you crazy? To not come home to someone?"

"I have Sam." He cracked and the redhead gave him a mock glare. "I have you."

"I meant a woman."

Dean hesitated before he spoke the next words. "Again, I come home to you."

"Someone you love, Dean."

He gave her a hard look. "You don't think I care about you?"

"I said love, Dean."

His emerald gaze burned into her steely gray one. "I do, though."

She shifted next to him, pulling the blanket up some more to her chin. "You love me?" Emerson's tone displayed her obvious skepticism. "Right." Her smirk appeared and he huffed.

"I do."

"Then say it, Dean."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Dean struggled with an answer that he deemed acceptable as she gazed up at him. "Me and Sammy... anyone we... love or who loves us... is like a death sentence." His emotional words hung heavy in the air between them.

The redhead considered that for two seconds before her eyes softened and she moved her gaze back to his troubled one. "Well, I love you, Dean Winchester." A beat passed. "So death can kiss my ass." His eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled at her genuine words. Emerson giggled softly, watching a light blush work its way onto his cheeks. "Good. I was worried that would be awkward."

"Shuddup."

She shifted to face him. "Dean?"

"Hm?" He murmured as she snuggled into him, her hand smoothing around his torso, grazing his warm skin. Emerson watched him watch her, amusement on her features. She studied his features, noting the freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks. _He_ _really_ _was_ _beautiful_ , she decided.

"You can sleep in here anytime. You kept me so nice and warm." Emerson sighed against him contentedly.

"So you won't get mad if I came in here sometimes?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Dean kissed her crown of messy hair. "C'mon. I'll make you pancakes."

"Marry me, Winchester."

spnspnspnspnspn

Sam was already up and dressed, sipping his coffee when he heard Dean and Emerson coming up the hall together. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck from behind as she leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Hey moose." Sam patted her forearm and she let got a second later, heading towards the caffeine.

"Mornin'," Dean's gruff voice came from behind him and he slid onto one of the chairs across from Sam, still wearing his pajama pants and a robe. Sam's eyes moved up from his newspaper to his brother and then to the woman behind him, moving toward them with two empty mugs and the coffee pot.

"No milk or honey?" Sam murmured as she poured two mugs of black coffee for herself and for Dean. She sat down by Sam.

"Well, I'm a grownup now..."

Dean laughed softly. "You're 32. Took you long enough."

She shot him a look before she leaned in to glance at her horoscope on the back of the first section of newspaper Sam was holding. "What's mine say today?"

Sam chuckled as he folded the paper over before he read to her. "Scorpio... today is the day your life changes. Be honest with yourself and you will never go wrong." His eyes moved to her and she considered that thoughtfully. "Big plans for today or something?"

"Not yet, but it's still early." She sipped her coffee and made a face. "Okay, I'm not ready to be a grownup yet. Ugh... this needs milk and honey." The two men laughed softly. She got back up to fix her coffee the way she liked it, taking the coffee pot back to the warmer.

"Did you sleep with her last night?" Sam hissed under his breath, leaning across the table some. Dean gave him a bored look. "Dean..."

"She asked me to." He hissed back, glancing at the young woman in her pajamas behind him before looking back at his brother. "It's fine."

"You are such a-," Sam shut up when she moved back to the table, savoring the flavor of her coffee. He shot his older brother another look, silently telling Dean that this discussion was not over.

Emerson opened the container of birthday brownies from the night before and plucked one out to eat with her coffee.

"I thought I was making pancakes." Dean finally spoke when she finished the brownie and licked her forefinger and sucked her thumb. His green eyes watched her. "Hm?"

"Let's be lazy. How about you make them tomorrow?"

"Fine." Sam's eyes went back and forth between them. Dean pulled a brownie out of the container as well to eat with his black coffee. Emerson finished her coffee and set down her mug.

"I'm gonna grab a shower." Was all she said before leaving her mug on the table. They listened to her footsteps fade before Sam picked right up where he'd left off.

"Damnit Dean," He began and the older man rolled his eyes. "You slept with Emmy?"

"Yeah. Slept."

Sam slammed the newspaper down on the table. "Dean, just for _once_ , could you keep your dick in your pants?" That made Dean laugh out loud, pissing Sam off even more. "Would you have done that if Bobby was still alive?" Dean shook with silent laughter. "Damnit."

"She asked me to stay, so I stayed." Pause. "We slept together, just like we have a bunch of other times." Dean's eyes twinkled. "No sex, Sam. Just sleeping." He saw his little brother calm a little. "Okay? So quit getting your panties in a bunch. I have some self control, y'know."

"Okay." His shoulders relaxed some as Dean threw back the rest of his coffee and rose from the metal bunker table. He set the two mugs in the sink before crossing the kitchen to grab a shower. "Wait... other times?" Sam heard Dean's chuckle as he walked down the hall.

spnspnspnspnspn

Emerson had just started drying her hair when she heard Sam's voice. "Emmy?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was coming from her bathroom. Sam stepped inside and glanced at her unmade bed before crossing the room to lean against her bathroom doorway, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "Uh oh... what's that look for?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and chose his words carefully. "Did... Dean sleep in here last night?" She stopped brushing her damp hair and turned to face him, confusion on her features.

"Yeah, he did." Sam nodded quietly, studying her for signs of regret, but came up empty. "Sammy?"

He just shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Spill."

"It's nothing."

Emerson set down her hairbrush and asked him quietly. "Since when did we start lying to each other?" That made his hazel eyes close. "Sam?"

"You and I both know..." He struggled to soften the words. "How Dean is... I just don't want you to get the wrong-,"

She held up a hand. "What?"

"You slept with my brother last night." Sam clarified and she nodded slowly, not quite understanding why he was tiptoeing around.

"Oh my gosh Sam," Realization dawned on her. "We didn't..." Her eyes were wide. "I was upset and we got to talking..."

His brow wrinkled. "Upset about what?" She shook her head.

"Long story." Emerson sighed softly. "He was sweet. I asked him to stay. It's no big deal."

"Okay."

"You look like you don't believe me."

Sam smirked. "I'm dying to know what you two discussed."

Emerson averted her eyes from his gaze, somewhat shyly. "It was private. If he wants to tell you, fine. But I saw a side of your brother that I never thought existed."

"That existed _clothed_?"

Emerson swatted him playfully. "Yes _clothed_. Mostly."

Sam was trying to figure out if Dean had confessed his feelings for her, something Sam had suspected he'd been harboring for months. "Okay." He felt her hug his side and he smiled at their reflection in the mirror. She was only about 5'4'' and he towered over her. "I love you, Emmy."

"I love you too Sam."

spnspnspnspnspn

You know what to do! Thank you for stopping by!

CitrineMama


	4. Chapter 4

"I cannot _believe_ you two talked me into this." Dean's tone was a little grumpy as the pair in the car sang out loud to the radio obnoxiously as they headed to the country bar to go dancing for Emerson's birthday that evening. He was fairly positive that not a single note of this type of music had ever been through the speakers of the impala.

"Ain't _Dean_ amazing, amazing... outta my league..." The redhead leaned forward to rest her forearms on the front seat as she sang along to the country hit, her seatbelt off as they neared the bar. That made Sam burst into laughter; she'd been putting Dean's name into every song thus far, finding his name made a great substitute for words like she and me. "Hard to believe, yeah _Dean's_ with me..."

"C'mon grumpy." Sam pushed at Dean's shoulder playfully. "This is gonna be fun. Don't be a negative Nancy." The car rolled onto the gravel lot and into a parking spot. Dean shifted into park.

Emerson was already climbing out of the car and was closing the door. "I can't believe you got brownies and presents last night _and_ now tonight, we're goin' out for your birthday... All's I got was a pie."

"Which you didn't share." Sam reminded him. Emerson nodded at his comment.

"I tried to get those strippers, Dean," She slid her left hand into the crook of his arm and peered up at him in the fading daylight. "But they said the bunker was out of their service area." That made Dean smirk and she smiled up at him. They stepped inside the crowded bar and it was pretty much as each had expected; a sea of cowboy boots and flannel and loud music.

They weaved in towards the stage, Dean leading, his left hand over Emerson's and her right hand was holding onto Sam's hand. They managed to find a table someone had just walked away from and two empty glasses were sitting on the sticky table top.

"Hey y'all," A friendly voice made them all look over. A blue eyed blonde smiled up at them, balancing a tray in one hand and a rag in the other. "I'm Carly. Lemme grab these and wipe this down." She did so as the trio sat down on the three stools. "What're we having?"

Emerson was studying the menu. "What in a demon juice shot?" Dean gave her a pointed look and she winked at him.

"Amaretto, rum, pomegranate juice and OJ."

"Three of those..." The redhead hummed. "A cherry whiskey crush." She handed the menu to Sam.

"Beer for me. Whatever's on tap." Dean nodded, giving the waitress a smile, which she returned before turning to Sam. "For you?"

"Four horseman of the apocalypse." That made the oldest hunter roll his eyes. "And two of those redheaded sluts." He grinned at Emerson, who smacked his arm.

"Comin' right up." Dean watched the blonde walk away and Emerson smacked Sam's forearm playfully.

"You ass. I got so fucked up on those last time."

"It was hilarious."

"I was whitesnaking it on the hood of the impala." She shot back playfully and Dean leaned in, suddenly intrigued.

"What?"

"Miss southern comfort over here was too hot after the insane amount of alcohol she'd consumed, so she may have shed some clothing..."

"And she was on my car because...?" His green eyes were wide, awaiting an answer. Sam and Emerson looked at each other.

"My song came on and it seemed like a good idea." Was her response and Dean considered that.

"There... may have been a video." Sam smirked and she turned her wide eyes on him. He laughed at her expression.

"There may also be a video of you naked in my bed." Emerson shot back and it was Sam's turn to look at her slack jawed. "But I'm sure there won't be any show and tell." They were staring into one another's eyes, daring one another silently until Dean chuckled.

"So Juno over here is rolling all over _my_ car naked," Dean glanced at her. "And you're naked in _her_ bed because...?"

"I was hot." Sam defended himself as Carly came back over, setting down the drink, beer and six shots. "Thank you."

"Welcome. What we celebrating?"

"Her birthday." Dean answered and Carly grinned.

"Well let me know if you need anything else." She sauntered away, the trio looking after her before continuing their conversation.

" _Yeah_ , you were hot." The double meaning made Sam blush.

The oldest hunter's green eyes got wide. "Did you two...?"

Emerson downed the first demon juice. "Holy crap. Try this." She slid the other two shots towards the two brothers. "He slept there by himself because he didn't have any condoms." Dean had just downed his shot and coughed a bit when she said that.

"What?"

"Well, when I drink, I can't be trusted not to take advantage of some hot piece of ass in my bed who was _ready_ _and willing_ , by the way." She smirked at Sam, making him blush. "I saw what you were packin'." That made Sam blush even redder. "Anywho...

Dean laughed out loud at his brother's semi embarrassed, semi proud expression. "I can assure you that I will absolutely take your word on the naked Sam part... but I may need to see the video evidence of Juno naked on my car."

"I wasn't naked." Emerson sipped her drink, pulling out the cherry.

"You had on _panties_." Sam pointed out. "Red ones."

"See?" The redhead bit off the cherry and chewed it. "Not _naked_." She pointed the stem at the oldest man. "Panties." Dean laughed again.

Sam downed his two shots. "You wanna do this, girl?"

"Fuck yes." She slid off her stool and pointed to her drink. "Get me two more of those sluts." Dean's eyes twinkled as he watched his brother lead Emerson to the dance floor, making a mental note to tease him about his line dancing knowledge.

"You don't have that video anymore, do ya?" Emerson yelled over the music.

Sam grinned. "Probably somehwere."

"That's for your eyes only, not Dean's."

"I know." They were both feeling buzzed and happy before the band took a break a few songs later and some slow music started. "Let's go... I'm thirsty." He spoke close to her ear as the band left the stage. They made their way back to Dean. The empty glasses were gone and fresh drinks had appeared on the table.

"Dance with me, Dean." Emerson gave him her best puppy eyes and Sam grinned, sliding back onto his stool. "Please?"

"Fine." He got up. "The minute that crap starts though, I'm gone. Sam can be your dancing queen." Emerson's eyes sparkled and they moved out on the dance floor. His calloused hand found hers, fingers flexing before they squeezed hers affectionately. His other hand came to rest on the small of her back, his pinky finger sliding in the belt loop of her jeans. "You feelin' better?"

"Yeah, sorta." Emerson smiled when she felt his chin rest on the top of her head. "Thanks for driving tonight."

"Just sorta? You seem happy." Dean pressed her a bit closer to his body. "Juno?"

"I'm fine."

"Promise?" He leaned back slightly, so she'd look up at him. Emerson didn't promise, only gave him a small smile, not wanting to lie to one of the most important people in her life. "Talk later?" Dean murmured into her hair and she sighed.

"I probably won't be in any shape to talk."

Dean didn't say anything else. It was nice, slow dancing with Emerson. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slow danced, maybe at some school dance or something. They played two more songs and he brushed a kiss to her temple when he saw the band meandering to the stage again. "C'mon, I'm not line dancing."

spnspnspnspn

Forty five minutes later, the trio was finishing their third round of drinks and Carly rounded again. "Y'all from around here?" Sam handed the waitress cash for their drinks and her tip and she tucked it away in her apron.

"Just passin' through." Dean gave the blonde a sexy half smile, which she returned. Sam smirked at the exchange.

"Shame." She scribbled something on the billpad before tearing it off and setting it down on the table, held down by her perfectly manicured index finger. "If you're ever in town again and wanna have some fun, call me."

Dean's half smile slid into a grin as he reached for the paper with her name and phone number. Carly quirked an eyebrow at him and he froze as she slid the scrap of paper towards Emerson. "Okay?"

"Sure will." The two women gazed into one another's eyes for a moment while Dean looked back and forth between them, shocked at the sudden turn of the table. The expression on the older man's face made Sam laugh out loud. Emerson folded the reciept up and tucked it in the pocket of her jeans.

"Happy birthday, pretty girl." Carly winked at her before leaving the table and the trio got up to head out.

"Did I just get cock blocked by Juno?" Dean asked as the cool air hit them when they walked out. "Because it felt like it." He looked at Emerson and Sam. She was riding piggyback on his brother, her arms around his neck. "Juno, you into chicks?"

"I'm an equal opportunist."

"Seriously?" He stopped outside the car and turned to look at her as Sam let her down on wobbly legs.

"Shot gun!" She tugged on Dean's door and he sighed, unlocking it. He opened the car door and she got in, scooting across the bench seat. Dean looked at Sam, who grinned sheepishly.

"Either one of you throws up, I'm gonna be pissed."

A/N:

Hello lovelies!

Okay... if next time you're in the car and sticking Dean's name in songs, you can _totally_ blame me for that. :)

Let me know what you think! Have an awesome weekend!

CitrineMama


	5. Chapter 5

Dean glanced over his shoulder as he pulled out of the lot, heading for home. "Sammy? You good?" There wasn't a reply and Emerson twisted in her seat and shined the light from her phone on Sam. He'd promptly passed out, all 6'4" of him sprawled across the backseat, snoring lightly.

Emerson giggled before she rolled the passenger window down some, letting in the cool night air. "Did you have fun, Dean?"

"Yeah..." He glanced over at her as they drove north. "You sure did."

"I did. Thank you for taking me out. Means a lot to me, Dean." Her tone was a little more sober now. "You're sweet." They drove along in a companionable silence until he spoke up again.

"Lemme ask you something." He paused. "When were you whitesnaking on my car? Where the hell was I?"

Emerson sighed softly. "It was right after uncle Bobby..." Dean nodded. "You went home with some chick from whatever shit hole bar we were after that hunt... so Sam had the car at the motel and well, y'know." The redhead glanced over at him as he drove. She saw his jaw clench. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled her hair into a messy bun, irritated with the way it was blowing around in the open window. "I love you." The sleepiness in her tone made him smile.

"I know you do." Dean saw her yawn and shift in her seat before she moved to lay down across the front seat. He watched her make herself comfortable, her cheek against his right thigh. His hand moved to her upper arm, patting gently and his green eyes moved back to the road ahead.

spnspnspnspn

"We're home," Dean announced to no one in particular as the impala slowed to a stop in the men of letters garage. Sam was still snoring in the backseat and he chuckled to himself. "Juno?" She grumbled something and he smoothed her hair back from where she was still laying. "C'mon. We're home." He helped her sit up and he got out, closing the door. Emerson only moved to sit and lean against the passenger side door. Dean moved around to her side and reached in the open window to hold her shoulder away from the door so when he opened it, she wouldn't tumble out.

"Dean." She whined softly. "I'mma sleep here."

"Sam's sleeping here," His hands slid under her thigh and behind her back as he lifted her out with a soft grunt. "Because I'm not hauling his ass downstairs to his room." Dean bumped the door closed with his hip. "You, on the other hand, I can carry."

She giggled against his chest as the swaying made her dizzy. "You smell good."

"I showered today." Dean cajoled her playfully. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Emerson's eyes opened a bit, her intrusive fingers reaching out to touch his mouth and he shied from her touch. She giggled, her eyes still on his lips. "You're drunk."

"Right." He finally got to her room and dropped the redhead on her bed. She immediately shimmied her flannel shirt off, in a somewhat uncoordinated fashion. Dean unzipped her boots and tugged them off before setting them on the crates in her closet. "I'm gonna put your trashcan right next to the bed, just in case."

"Lay with me."

"I feel like I might be groped." That made her smile up at him, her eyes half lidded.

"Who... me?" His eyebrow went up.

"Right." Dean sat down and tugged a blanket over her form. "You sleep. I'll see ya in the morning." Her hand shot out and caught his. "What?"

"Stay with me."

"Juno..." He hesitated and she closed her eyes, yawning again and curling up in her side, her back to him.

"You said you would stay in here sometimes with me." That tugged on his heartstrings, his mind rewinding to their emotional conversation the night before. "Dean?"

"Fine." He settled next to her after clicking off her lamp on the nightstand, keeping some distance between them. Not more than a minute passed before Emerson rolled over to face him clumsily, her hand smoothing up his chest, smiling with her eyes closed. "Juno," He said warningly. Her light eyes opened to focus on his lazily. His brows went up a bit. "C'mon." Her hand moved lower, making his eyes flutter closed. "Juno, I'm serious." His hand locked around her wrist in an iron grip as her fingers brushed the button on his jeans and she gasped softly.

"I'm not _doing_ anything." Her protest made him roll his eyes.

"Listen, you keep you hands to yourself, or I'm leavin'," Dean spoke softly; she was beyond drunk and he was not going to agree to _anything_ unless she was absolutely sober. "Emerson?" She huffed a bit. "We clear?"

"Boy, you're a party pooper." Emerson murmured, her hand moving back up to his stubbled cheek. Dean sighed against her touch. "Fine Winchester." She nuggled against him, murmured something else unintelligible before a soft snore ended her sentence. He hugged her close to his chest and sighed. Dean closed his eyes tiredly, feeling sleep tugging at him as well.

spnspnspn

Dean groaned softly in his sleep when he felt a soft, warm hand inside his boxers stroke him lazily. He shifted, seeking more contact and a thumb smoothed over the tip, already wet with precum. Next to him, someone shifted a bit. Another lazy stroke made him grunt softly. "Fuck." His eyes opened suddenly in the semi darkness and the light spilling in from the hallway reoriented him. Dean's consciousness suddenly slammed into place and he whispered. "Juno?"

A soft snore answered him, her grip on his manhood tightening a bit more. Very carefully, his hand wrapped around her wrist and she losened her hold. He shifted away from her and moved to stand. Dean's erection wouldn't allow him to zip and button his worn jeans, so he settled for zipping them up partway and tugged his tshirt down. His throat worked to swallow and he pulled the blanket back over Emerson, still fully clothed, before he left her bedroom.

He smirked to himself, his mind going back to the coversation earlier that evening. _Guess she wasn't kidding about not trusting herself with some hot piece of ass in her bed_ , Dean mused to himself, remembering her comment about Sam in her bed. Well, she wasn't lying about not keeping her hands to herself, even in her sleep.

Dean knew damn well he wouldn't be able to walk this one off, so he grabbed some lounge pants and a tshirt before heading to that bathroom he and Sam shared for a cold shower.

Everything was _just_ fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was not fine.

Ever since Emerson's birthday three days prior, Dean hadn't been able to look at her in the same light. His little crush on her or whatever the hell it was, was just getting worse.

Dean knew damn well that the redhead wouldn't even entertain the idea of the two of them being together on any other level besides the friendzone. She admitted to even being bisexual on her birthday after the waitress left her phone number; how in the hell was he supposed to scale _that_ wall?

Emerson was also Bobby's niece. He and Sam were supposed to be looking out for her, not checking her out on hunts and sharing a bedspace. He couldn't count the times when she and Sam or him and her had shared motel rooms and sometimes beds. No, nothing had ever happened and she was seemingly content with the relationship between them.

Dean pushed the memory of Emerson's hand on him in her sleep down deep inside. Everytime he thought of it, his body would betray him. She, of course, had no memory of that night after she'd fallen asleep and he hadn't ever brought it up. He'd just slipped out of her room like nothing had ever happened.

Which couldn't explain why he was heading to her room at that moment to talk to her.

"Fuck," Sam's voice made Dean freeze up outside her bedroom door. "Easy."

There was a breathless little giggle. "I am taking it easy."

"It's fuckin' tight, Em." Sam gasped softly. "I need a minute... just stop for a _minute_." He sounded uncomfortable and there was a light slap.

" _C'mon_ Sammy, let me finish here."

"Just give me a _minute_." He snapped back softly.

Emerson sighed loudly. "Sammy..."

"Okay," He inhaled a few seconds later. "I'm ready."

Dean's eyes got wide as he stood outside her bedroom, straining to hear the goings on inside. He heard the sound of something being uncapped and squirted, then Emerson spoke. "This is that warming stuff. You'll like it."

"Mmm," Sam's groan was a bit muffled. "Damn, that feels so good. You oughta be paid to do this."

Emerson laughed softly. "I used to, back in the day."

"What'd you charge?"

"Depended on how long the session was."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Ahh, school didn't allow much time for appointments. I kept all my stuff though, just in case I ever got back into it again." Sam groaned softly.

"Well, you're amazing."

"So I've been told." There was a rustling and Dean moved to his room, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on whatever the hell had just gone on in her bedroom.

Dean closed the door behind him and leaned against it, closing his eyes.

spnspnspn

Sam moved to stand, pulling his tshirt on over his head. "I needed that." His eyes sparkled. "Thanks, Emmy." The brunette smiled as she washed her hands in the sink by the door. "I still have one hell of a headache though."

She shut off the warm water. "Then don't drink like that again."

"Says _you_." He gave her a pointed look and she smirked.

"I didn't wake up with a hangover."

"I slept in the backseat of the impala." Sam pointed out.

"Well, you have me there." Emerson finished drying her hands and set the towel on her sink. Her eyes met his. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Dean seem... weird to you?"

"Like weird how?" Sam chuckled, stretching his arms over his head.

"I don't know." She seemed frusterated.

"Maybe cause you got that blonde's number and he didn't." She shot him a look. " _Kidding_."

"I'm being serious." She crossed her arms. "He like... won't even look me in the eye."

Sam didn't say anything at first. "You want _me_ to talk to him? Because my brother doesn't _do_ feelings."

Emerson rolled her eyes. "I know that, captain obvious." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Just ever since we went out, he's been real quiet. Moody almost." Sam clapped his hands on his thighs before standing up.

"He'd be much more likely," Sam pulled her in for a warm hug. "To open up to you than me, Emmy." Her eyes closed when he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sammy."

He opened the door after letting her go and paused in the doorway. Sam seemed to be thinking about something. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to my brother." That made her smile a bit.

"I will." She promised. Sam gave her a smile before he left and she heard the shower start a moment later. Emerson's eyes moved to her room; she'd clean up later, but first, she wanted to talk to Dean.

She headed down to his room and paused outside his door. She tapped softly and his voice came from inside. "Yeah?"

"You decent?" On his side of the door, Dean rolled his eyes at her question.

"Yeah." The door opened slowly and the redhead peeked in. He was laying on his bed, his knees bent, feet on the ground, like he'd sat at the foot of the bed and just flopped back. His hands were folded behind his head. "What's up?" His tone was casual.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

So he wasn't going to talk. "Okay. You seem... pissed off at me or somethin'." Emerson paused. "Did I do something wrong, Dean?"

"No."

Him and his damn one word answers were killing her. "You sure?"

"Yep." The way he said that made her sigh.

"You've been different since my birthday... since the night we all went out." Dean just stared up at her. Emerson sighed before moving form his doorway and into his bedroom. His green eyes followed her as she sat down on the side of his bed, her back to him. "You're different."

"I'm not."

He saw her shoulders slump slightly. "Look, if it's about that waitress-,"

"What?"

"Carly? I'm sorry if I hurt your ego or whatever. Just please, don't shut off from me. I feel like..."

"That's not..." Dean began, closing his eyes. "That's fine. I was teasing you. I'm not mad about that, Juno." The use of her nickname comforted her, immediately setting her at ease. "I'm just... thinking about things."

Emerson shifted a bit to look at the man laying a foot from her hips. "What kind of things?"

"Just things."

"Like things you're gonna talk to me about?"

"I didn't say that, Dr. Phil." They were quiet for a moment and he spoke again. "Look, I'm fine. I mean it."

Emerson sighed. He was lying and they both knew it. She pushed off his bed to stand and his strong hand caught her wrist. "Dean, just... don't lie to me. If you don't wanna talk about whatever's bothering you, fine." Dean didn't let go of her. He shifted and sat up, tugging on her gently until she was standing in front of him. His fingers relaxed and trailed down until her fingers were clutched loosely in his.

"I'll come to you when I'm ready, Juno." His voice dropped even more. His green eyes moved from their hands to her gaze. "Promise." She nodded, forcing a small smile. Dean was her best friend and she couldn't stand him hurting and not letting her in.

"Okay." She squeezed his fingers before tugging out of his grip and leaving his bedroom.

spnspnspn

A/N:

You know what to do! Reviews are love!

CitrineMama


	7. Chapter 7

Emerson returned to her bedroom and closed her door quietly. She eyed her massage table Sam had been laying on fifteen minutes earlier before wiping it down and folding it away to slide under her bed. She'd worked on him for about forty minutes, working out most of the knots and the tightness in his neck. His left shoulder had been bothering him since they'd gone out for her birthday a few days before and Dean had left Sam to sleep off his alcohol in the back of Baby.

 _Dean_.

Dean's avoidant attitude pissing her off a little and she sank down onto her bed with a sigh. She had no idea why he was in one of his moods; _yes_ , Emerson knew damn well he was a complicated man. She got to see this side of him occasionally that was distant and emotionally closed off without any type of warning. He'd drink more, talk even less and slip off to his room alone, never letting anyone inside his head.

Sam, on the other hand, could sense the storm brewing inside Dean from a mile away and would leave his brother to his own thoughts. Emerson wasn't quite so intuned to the subtle change in his demeanor until it was painfully obvious, Dean would always end up getting irritated with her and just wanted to be left alone to brood.

He'd told her it wasn't about the waitress and she believed him.

But why was he suddenly like this again?

spnspnspn

Sam was sitting out in the library reading leisurely when Emerson stalked in. His eyes raised from the text and he watched her flop onto the couch and stare off into space. He didn't say anything, just waited for her. There was almost an entire minute of tense silence until she broke it.

"Damnit Sam." She swore softly.

He smiled to himself before sliding in a scrap of paper into the paperback as a bookmark. He still didn't speak, knowing she wanted to vent. Emerson shifted to look over at her other best friend, frustration on her features. Sam's gaze was focused on the redhead, placing his book down on the table in front of him. "Emmy?"

"Why is your brother the way he is?"

That statement made Sam's eyes twinkle, amusement on his features. "You got thirty some odd years for me to explain the inner complexities of my brother's mind?" That made the woman ten feet away give him a pointed look, one eyebrow arched. Sam fought back a laugh.

She pushed back her wavy tresses and shifted on the couch, resting her right forearm on the back of it, her eyes on him over her shoulder. "Sam, I get he's a man, but _damnit_ , don't I get some sort of a special pass to sneak behind those freaking fortress walls he's got up?" Her dark eyes were focused on Sam's and he studied her pained expression.

Sam considered that for a moment, picturing Emerson standing outside some well armed stone fortress with her hands on her hips and stomping her foot, pouting about the alligators in the proverbial moat. " _I_ don't even have a special pass and I'm his _brother_."

She sighed deeply. "He said he's not pissed off about that waitress. He _did_ tell me that."

"That was funny." His hazel eyes twinkled at the recent memory.

"I'm being serious, here, Sammy."

"I know." He shifted in his chair, making it creak slightly. "Why can't you just let him have his space? You do this every damn time he gets like this."

She huffed indignantly. "Excuse me?"

"Dean's..." Sam searched for an explanation that would quell her anxiety about Dean's current state of mind. "Dean's like quantum physics." She rolled her eyes at that comparison. "Just accept it and go along with it... don't try to understand it. For some reason, you always want to unravel his whole mind in a single afternoon and he's not having it. Let it alone, Em." His tone had a hint of warning there, but the redhead pushed on.

"How can you just sit here and know he's struggling with something and be at peace without knowing what that something is?"

That made Sam smile. "Not everything has to be explained."

Emerson threw her hands up, her eyes wide with annoyance. "You're as difficult as he is, Sam." His dimple deepened a bit. "I wanna know why he's acting like this." She almost whined.

"You push him too far and he's gonna shut off, Emerson. Let Dean have his space and work out whatever's going on." He shook his head. "Women always have to dissect _every_ little thing."

Her mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you just -,"

"It's true. Let him be. If Dean wants to talk to you, he will. I'm perfectly content to let him be on his own and figure things out. If he needs one of us, he'll let us kow." Sam paused and Emerson let her eyes close in defeat. "Em, he's complicated."

Her shoulders sagged with some sense of defeat. "I know that. I just... wish he'd let me in."

Sam reached out for his book on the table. "I know."

spnspnspn

Later on that evening, an alert cam across Sam's phone on the app he'd installed. "Guys? Ya wanna check this out?" His voice carried down the hallway to both the bunker kitchen and Dean's bedroom. Emerson almost ran into Dean when she came out of the kitchen and he caught her arm.

"Easy tiger." His tone was friendly now and she grinned up at him as they made their way to Sam. "What's up, Sam?"

"So get this... small town not too far from here has it's _third_ missing person in the last 36 hours." His eyes were focused on his laptop in front of him. "Wow."

"Wow, like what?" Emerson slid into the chair next to Sam, leaning in to peer at the screen. Dean's hand was on the back of his brother's chair.

"All same day, all same middle school." The older man murmured as he read over his brother's shoulder. "A schoolteacher and two students?"

"Shit." Was Emerson's reply.

Sam scrolled down. "So the parents were all interviewed and they apparently dropped their kids off in the morning. Came back six hours later to pick them up and the kids were gone. Like they walked into that school and never left."

"We need to go." Emerson had urgency in her tone. "Like now. I'll be ready in five minutes." She took off towards her room to get her clothes and the brothers shared a look before following suit.

Less than ten minutes later, the trio was packed, locked and loaded and the impala was pulling out of the bunker garage. The air was crisp and Emerson was sitting behind Sam, her window cracked, letting in the fresh air. "So what else did the cops find?" They had barely discussed the details of the case, but it involved children, so it was automatically high priority.

"Looks like the school's video surveillance cameras showed them entering the school in the morning, going to classes and lunch then disappearing before afternoon recess. None of the kids left the school though. Doors are all locked during the daytime and visitors have to be buzzed in and out." Sam was looking at the article on his phone.

Dean glanced over at the younger man. "What're ya thinkin'?"

"I don't know yet." Sam murmured, clicking on another article. "We''ll be there in a couple hours."

Emerson was looking on her phone as well. "Guys, this article says one of the teachers who went missing was a substitute. Yesterday was her first day."

"So we got a missing sub and two kids the same day?" Dean murmured.

"What's her name?" Sam asked, clearing his search engine.

"Tara Langston. 25 year old. Subbing for the school district this year... new to the area." The redhead sighed softly. "Vampire, shifter, what?"

"Not sure yet..."

spnspnspn

"... thank you for showing us the tapes." Sam smiled poiltely at the school administrator. Dean and Emerson were interviewing teachers in the lounge between lunches and classes that afternoon. "Anything else you can think of, please don't hesitate." He handed the middle aged woman a business card before excusing himself out of her office.

"Sam, there isn't any explanation here." Emerson tugged down the bottom of her black skirt as she and Dean approached him in the hallway. It was riding up as she walked, her high heels clicking loudly in the hallway. "I hate wearing this."

Dean quirked a brow at her, but didn't comment.

"We need to come back here and look around some more. There's a bunch of places in here that we don't have access to... Let's grab dinner, head back to the room and come back here tonight." Dean loosened his red tie a bit as they headed down the hallway to the front of the building. "Yeah?"

"Let's go." Sam agreed. They walked out the front doors after signing themselves back out of the middle school in the main office. As soon as they got to the car, Emerson was unbuttoning her white bress shirt and slipping off her navy blue blazer.

"I hate that those poor parents don't have their kids home tonight." She wrenched open the back door and slid inside, frusterated. The two men got in the front seat and Dean started the engine. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror and Sam saw him do so.

"We'll figure it out." His voice was full of quiet reassurance. Sam could almost feel the woman behind him relax a bit at his brother's words. They drove back to the motel in silence, each wondering what they'd be up against. It was a short ten minutes drive and Baby rolled onto the blacktopped lot, pulling in down at the very end near the back and slowed to a stop before her three passengers got out, closing the doors.

Sam unlocked the door and Emerson was the first one inside, her fingers unbuttoning her white dress shirt the rest of the way after putting her blazer on the back of one of the wooden chairs near the window.

Dean and Sam followed suit, wanting to get back into their regular clothes. "You guys want to order in or find something?" The older man broke the silence and the redhead shimmied her shirt off and hung it on the hook by the bathroom, her tank top still on. She glanced at him before digging through her duffle bag for real clothes.

"Wanna check out that diner up the street? Looked busy... bet it's good." Sam murmured as he pulled some blue jeans out of his own bag.

"Sounds good." Dean nodded and it was decided. Sam glanced over at his brother as the cheap wooden bathroom door closed, Emerson changing on the other side into her jeans and a tshirt.

"You good, Dean?" The older man yanked on his tshirt and tugged it down before slipping off his flannel. Sam earned a dirty look.

"You too, hm?" There was a bitter tone in his words.

"She's worried about you."

That made Dean roll his eyes flippantly. "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself."

Sam smirked at his brother's gruff reply, knowing Dean was pissed that Emerson was even concerned. He didn't want people worrying about him; he was never sure how to take compassion and quite frankly, it made him more uncomfortable than anything. It was his job to worry about the two of them, not the other way around. "Well, she's concerned whether you like it or not. I told her to leave you alone."

"Good." Dean changed out of his suit and into jeans a his flannel, leaving the white undershirt on. He pulled out his gun out of the side pocket of his duffel and checked the clip, anything to keep his eyes away from his brother's gaze.

It was Sam's turn to look pissed. "Dean, let her worry about you. She _cares_. Don't be a dick." He buttoned up his own shirt and the bathroom door opened a few seconds later. Emerson stepped out with her dress clothes in her arms and lay them down on the dresser on top of her duffle so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Dean shot his brother one more glare behind her back and Sam rolled his eyes, done with his brother's attitude. The older man saw her slip on her concealed carry corset out he'd gotten her for her birthday. Emerson fastened each of the hook and eyes before slipping two guns inside, tugging both shirts back down over it.

"I love this thing... hadn't gotten a chance to use it yet." Her eyes moved to Dean's, a small smile on her mouth. "Y'all ready?"

spnspnspn

A/N:

Thank you all for following and reviewing this story! It is just me, or do y'all watch the new episode of Supernatural and then get on here? I appreciate the feedback. Have a wonderful evening!

CitrineMama


	8. Chapter 8

Dean, Sam and Emerson headed out of the dingy motel room a few minutes later, locking the door behind them before they climbed into Baby. There was a comfortable silence that fell over the car, each lost in thought over the looming case. The diner was a few miles up the road and they found it again easily.

Emerson inhaled deeply as they got out. "Damn, that smells good." Sam's hand found her lower back and she grinned up at him as he closed her door. "You gonna get some salad, or eat some real food?" Her teasing tone made his hazel eyes twinkle.

Dean laughed out loud at Sam's playful expression. "Maybe." Her hand slipped into his as they crossed the parking lot and into the double glass doors. There were only a handful of patrons at this hour and they were thankful for that, starving after their long drive.

The trio was seated once inside and the menu was simple, written on the chalkboard wall behind the front counter, the three skimming its selections.

Emerson was sitting next to Sam and she nodded when she'd made her mind up. "I'm gettin' the fried chicken and biscuits with green beans." Sam nodded, considering that. The waitress stepped up then, an older woman in typical diner uniform.

"Hey, y'all ready?" Her nametag read Karen.

Emerson smiled up at her and repeated her order. "And an iced tea, no lemon."

"Bacon double cheeseburger, extra onions and fries." Dean flashed the woman a dazzling smile. She nodded and looked to Sam, not bothering to write anything down.

"Grilled chicken salad," She looked startled when Emerson and Dean both groaned. "What?"

"Get some real food, Sammy." Emerson gave him a look from where she sat next to him. The trio looked up to the waitress.

"Barbeque ribs are real good..."

"Sounds good."

"Slaw or fries?"

"Slaw."

"Be out in two shakes." She left the trio and Sam gave Emerson a look.

"C'mon, don't look at me like that. You know you wanna eat some ribs." She gave him her best puppy eyes. He stared down at her for a moment before he broke into a smile. "I can have a bite, right?"

"Always with the ulterior motives, Emmy." Sam's arm slid around her shoulders and he hugged her to him while she tried to look innocent. Dean watched the pair, amusement on his features. "Yeah, I guess so." She squeezed his knee under the table.

"So the case..." Dean leaned in. "What are we thinkin'?"

"I don't know... no bodies, so what? Now vamps are turning kids? Demons? Deson't make sense."

"We need to get in that school and I wanna check out that Tara Langsten some more too..." Emerson was punching soemthing in on her phone. "She supposedly rents an apartment not far from here." Her gray eyes moved to Dean's. "A little dinner and some B and E?"

That made both the boys chuckled at her casual suggestion, as if it were netflix and chill. "Sounds like a plan." Their food arrived only a few minutes later, Dean's eyes going wide with jealousy at the portion size of Sam's meal. "Damnit, I shoulda got the ribs." The waitress chuckled as she set down a sizable burger in front of him with a mountain of fries.

Emerson giggled and thanked the woman who brought her meal. "Anything else?"

"Nope, we're good." Sam smiled up at her.

"You kids enjoy."

Dean took a bite of his burger, eyes on his brother as he cut the ribs apart, sliding a few onto Emerson's plate and then a few into Dean's. "You're my favorite brother, Sammy." The younger man gave him a 'no shit' look.

The redhead cut a piece of her fried chicken for Sam to take a bite of, holding it out to him on her fork, her left hand underneath. He took a bite and Dean chewed, watching the pair with some sense of fascination.

Sam took the bite she was offering and nodded, approving of the taste. That made her smile and she patted his cheek with her free hand before turning back to her plate. The two were extremely close and to an outsider, Emerson and Sam would've looked like they were dating.

That made Dean's chest tighten a bit.

"So...?" The two looked over at Dean as he dragged a french fry through the ketchup on the side of his plate. "Case?"

spnspnspn

It was nearly 10pm when they scoped out the substitute teacher's apartment. There'd been no movement behind the open blinds on the second floor for the last hour and Emerson sighed softly. "Guys... this is stupid. She's not here."

Dean frowned as he unscrewed the top of the coffee thermos Sam had just handed him. "You two drank all the coffee." He frowned. "What'd ya wanna do here, then, Juno?"

"I'm gonna go up there and check it out." Before either brother could react, her door opened and closed.

"Em," Sam hissed out the window. "Five minutes. Then we're coming after you."

"I'll be fine."

She walked through the main entrance and disappeared. "You seem like you're in a better mood." Sam picked up the banter from earlier, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Is there a law against thinking and wanting to be by myself?" The sarcasm was thick.

"You're moody... like a chick." He chided, knowing that would piss him off a bit. "You on your cycle?"

Dean shot Sam a glare. "Fuck you, Sam."

"Ya know, at first, I encouraged Emmy to talk to you..." Sam shifted in his seat, his eyes on the second floor window. "But this is clearly something else, so I told her to back off." Sam paused. "So out with it."

"It's nothing."

"Liar. You've been nothing but pissy since we went out for her birthday last week."

"I'm tired." That made Sam smirk. "Fuck off, Sam." The way Dean snapped out that statement was directly related to the degree of pissed of he was.

"You know," the younger man said casually. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're still sore about that waitress trying to pick up Emerson." That made Dean roll his eyes before he looked through the binoculars again.

"You're hilarious."

"Maybe you're upset that she liked Em..." Sam paused, trying to guage his brother's reaction in the dark interior of his car. "Or maybe you're upset Emmy liked her back..."

"You ever get tired of the sound of your voice? 'Cause I sure do." Annoyance had crept its way into the older Winchester's voice, replacing the sarcasm.

"Dean, do you..." Green met hazel. "... Like Emerson?"

Dean gave him a look. "Of course I do." Sam nodded, slowly. "She's like my little sister."

"I may not have finished law school, but I'm pretty there are laws against looking at your sister the way you look at Emerson." That did it. Dean slammed the binoculars down on the seat between them.

"Sam. let it go." He glared at his brother.

Sam was only kidding at first, but now his teasing tone had softened some. "Wait... you care about Emerson?" His eyes were locked on his brother, awaiting a reply.

Dean gave his brother a look. "Course I do."

"Uh huh..." Sam looked up at the second floor window when the light turned on. Both men leaned forward and Emerson appeared at the window. "Oh my God, someone's gonna call the cops..." He murmured as she opened the blinds and lifted up her tshirt, flasking them her dark colored bra. They got out of the car and closed the doors quietly. "This conversation isn't over, y'know." Sam smirked at Dean over the top of the car.

"It's over. There's nothin' goin' on." Dean moved around to the front of the car and stepped up on the walkway. "Don't be an ass, Samuel."

"It's Sam." He hissed back.

spnpnspn

Hope you guys have a great weekend!

CitrineMama


	9. Chapter 9

Once upstairs, Sam and Dean came out of the stairwell and headed towards the apartment. They found Emerson standing there, waiting for them. She'd pulled open the apartment door and was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her mouth. "This chick doesn't stay here. Place is almost empty." The lamp was on, bathing the living room behind the redhead in a soft glow. A futon with one lumpy beige pillow sat against the north wall, facing a pressed wood tv stand without a television. The lamp was sitting on a tv tray that doubled as a makeshift endtable. The kitchen had no dishes in the sink or a table and chairs. "Bedrooms are empty too. Just a mattress and boxspring on the floor."

"So _what_ is she?" Dean asked and she moved back as the boys stepped inside the nearly empty apartment. Sam frowned as he looked around the room and Emerson shrugged. "Any ideas here, Juno? I hate walking into shit when we haven't got a friggin' clue..." Emerson's hand slid into the crook of Dean's arm unconsciously, Sam's dimple deepening when he saw he do so.

"I know, Dean." The older man sighed as he looked down at her and the redhead averted her gaze after a few seconds. "We need to get back to that school." She spoke again softly, her eyes downcast now. "I can't let these parents not have their kids..." Dean moved and her hand dropped, his arm coming around her shoulders, hugging her to his side for a few seconds.

"We'll figure it out." He spoke softly, some of the gruffness leaving his tone. Emerson sniffled just a bit, nodding silently.

"Let's go." Sam murmured and his eyes slid to his brother's.

Dean allowed Sam and Emerson out first before pulling the apartment door closed behind them.

spnspnspn

"What's the plan?" She asked softly as they headed towards the school, leaving the impala parked a block away. They had their weapons and Dean's duffle, not sure what they were even walking into.

Emerson and Sam were walking in front of Dean on the sidewalk as they headed down Elm Avenue, turning left at the end of the street, the brick school standing ominously in front of them, the expanse of blacktop stretching between the hunters and the missing kids. They walked along the hedges separating the property lines of the house next door and the public school, making sure to walk quietly.

Sam patted her arm as he moved by her towards the side of the building. He disengaged the alarm easily before returning to Dean and Emerson in the darkness of the hedges where they were waiting quietly. The trio counted out five tense minutes before slipping inside the side entrance, sure the police hadn't been alerted.

"Let's split up." Dean suggested once they were inside the elementary school, finally answering Emerson's earlier question. "We need to look in the teacher's lounge, locker rooms, the boiler room and all the janitorial areas we didn't get access to earlier..." The other two nodded. "Meet back here in twenty minutes?"

"I'll take the lounge," Sam looked to Emerson. "Boiler room?" She nodded, cocking her gun.

"I'll check the locker rooms and the janitor's areas." Dean slid a clip in his own gun. "Twenty minutes." Sam and Emerson nodded. They parted ways, their boots not making a sound as they ventured down the hallways lit only by the minimal security lighting.

spnspnspn

Sam's flashlight swept through the teacher's lounge, shining across an ancient refrigerator and tables with crumbs on top. The trash was overflowing and there were dishes in the small sink that hadn't been washed. Nothing that screamed monster.

A cork board of pictures caught his attention and he held up his flashlight to study the snapshots. There were pictures of the teachers and assistants with some of the kids and he smiled a bit to himself, remembering those few times he'd been in one school or another, just being a kid for once.

A copy machine sat in the corner near the door and a coat rack next to that, one single coat still hanging there. He moved closer and checked the pockets, frowning when he felt something heavy in the pocket.

Keys.

With a keychain from the apartment complex they were at earlier.

There hadn't been a car in the parking lot and he slipped his phone out of his pocket. He searched for Tara Langsten's vehicle information and found nothing. He swore internally before sending a text to Dean.

 _It's definately that teacher. She's still here. Found a jacket with apartment keys in it._

Dean's jaw clenched when his phone vibrated in his pocket as he paused in his sweep of the boys locker room. He did swear out loud, albeit softly. He immediately texted Sam back.

 _Texting Juno now. Be careful Sam._

 _You too._

spnspnspn

Emerson was searching the boiler room when she caught sight of a locked door. It seemed to be a closet and she tugged on the handle. Locked. Her gray eyes narrowed and she pulled a bobby pin down from her ponytail to pick the lock. It clicked a moment later, sounding like a gunshot in the silence.

Once inside, her gaze fell on two children laying on top of a wooden table. She rushed to them, checking for pulses, not wanting to believe the worst.

They were still alive.

She sent Dean a text back.

 _Found the kids. Alive. Boiler room._

She sensed someone behind her, but before Emerson could turn around, she felt a sickening whack to the side of her head. Emerson crumpled to the cement floor and the dim room faded to black.

She wasn't sure how long she was out before she heard him. "Sweetheart, you alright?" Dean's voice was gentle. "You have a headache?" Her eyes fluttered a bit. "Emerson, you alright?" She felt his warm hands helping her sit up a bit.

"Dean?"

"I'm here."

"How long was I out?" Her eyes finally opened despite the deep ache in the right side of her head. Her steely gray eyes focused on her favorite shade of green, finding concern there. "Dean?"

"Not sure." He was kneeling in front of her. "Looks like you were making dinner and must have laid down and dozed off."

"Dinner?" Fear suddenly slipped in the backdoor of her mind and she choked out. "What?"

"You made dinner." Dean spoke carefully, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair back from her face. She suddenly noticed his navy blue garage shirt with his name stitched on the left chest. "I took out the meatloaf and put in the pie you made me."

"I don't... make pie." The redhead's brow furrowed, studying the man in front of her.

"Of course you do, Emerson." He leaned in, presumably to kiss her and she leaned back from him, holding up her hands. A diamond ring glittered on her left hand on her ring finger. Her eyes got huge and she pushed him back. He caught her hands instead and helped her to her feet. Her movement was somewhat clumsy and off balance.

"Why are you calling me Emerson?" _What the hell was going on?_ "You call me Juno."

Dean chuckled. " _Juno_? Those hormones are _really_ messin' with ya, baby girl." That made Emerson look down at herself in horror.

A rounded, pregnant belly was the reason for her feeling off balanced.

And that's when she realized she was in deep shit.

spnspnspnspn

Hello readers!

Sorry I haven't updated recently. Please read and review! Hope y'all have a wonderful weekend!

CitrineMama


	10. Chapter 10

Emerson was walking around the familiar home, eyeing everything. Not a single detail was out of place, not one piece of furniture changed. The baby grand piano sat in the rear living room where she and Dean were a moment before. The dining room housed the antique dining set which so many holidays were spent around, talking and laughing. The curio cabinet was filled with wedgewood china that had a royal blue pattern that she'd grown to associate with her grandmother.

Couple that with the fact that the beautiful old farmhouse had burned down several years earlier.

"There you are, sweetheart." Dean's voice made her jump and whirl around to find him standing behind her, an easy smile on his face. "Let's eat, shall we?" Emerson felt his warm hand on her lower back as he led her to the kitchen. Dean pulled out her chair and she sat down, watching him sit across from her. Her gray eyes narrowed when she asked him, "How was your day?" It seemed like a normal question to ask, but something about this felt off.

He pulled the meatloaf from the oven and the smell made her stomach growl loudly. He chuckled and set it on top of the stove to cool for a moment. Dean pulled out two glassses and opened the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of sweet tea. Emerson watched him close the door and fill each glass with some ice cubes from the ice despenser. His eyes slid to hers after he filled the two glasses with tea and brought them to the table.

"The usual." Dean took a drink of his tea, the ice cubes clinking softly in his glass. "That guy I was telling you about down at the garage.. William? Wife went into labor today, so I let him go a few hours early. He's gonna keep me posted. I finished up his brake job so he could go." He set his glass down near hers at the table and moved to get two plates from the cabinet.

"Brake job?" _What in the hell was Dean even talking about?_

He smiled warmly at her before he sliced into the meatloaf. "Yes, brake job and a couple of oil changes. It wasn't a huge deal. Family is important and he needed to go."

"Oil changes?" _Why the hell were they in her late grandmother's home?_

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing about this is _alright_." Tears were imminent now and the redhead pushed back from the table. "I'm gonna be sick." She left the kitchen and left the kitchen abruptly, her hand over her mouth. Dean was calling her name behind her.

spnspnspn

"Son of a bitch." Dean hung up his phone and looked to Sam, worry on his features. "Where the hell is she?" They'd agreed to meet back in the main hallway in twenty minutes and Emerson was a no show. "Fuck."

"C'mon." Sam nudged his brother in the direction the redhead had gone, towards the school's boiler room. "She's fine..."

"How do you know?"

"It's Emerson, Dean." Sam smirked, the light from his flashlight leading the way towards the basement level of the elementary school. "She's-," His sentence died in the quiet hallway as they rounded the corner. The door was open and they stopped. Dean moved in front of Sam and thumbed his safety off silently before slipping inside the boiler room.

To their surprise, the two children were laying on the table. Sam checked the pulses and was relieved to find them. He sighed with relief. "Where's Emmy?" His whispered to the older man as he swept his light around the room. Dean was calling her again and they both froze when they head the vibration a few feet away.

Dean's hand lowered from his face slowly, his eyes falling on her cellphone on the floor, the front screen of her flip phone lighting up, his name flashing on the front. "Sam...?"

Sam's eyes met Dean's and they were both thinking the same thing.

spnspnspn

"Agents, you boys saved their lives." The elderly doctor at the hospital smiled at the two men. "Their electrolytes are depleted and they're dehydrated, but I'm glad you got to them when you did." He closed the folder he'd been looking at. "Off the record, what do you think happened here?"

The brothers shared a look. "We're still not sure yet. We still haven't located that teacher."

"Well, I can assure you both... the whole community's mighty thankful. Please excuse me." The man shuffled by them to see one of the nurses at the front station.

"We're hunting a fucking _djinn_ , Dean." Sam breathed once the intensive care doctor was out of earshot. "Remember how they suck your life force? Drain you? How'd they get to Emmy?" He nudged Dean's arm and they headed out to the emergency room exit. "We gotta get back to that school." It was nearly 3am now and they were half exhausted, but wide awake with worry.

"This is so messed up." Dean murmured as they got into Baby outside the emergency department where they'd parked after following the ambulance to the local hospital. "We never should have let her go looking in there alone." He turned over the engine, intent on heading back to the school. The ten minute ride was silent and they parked in the same place, arming themselves this time with silver blades and lamb's blood from the trunk.

"We'll get her back, Dean."

"Well, when we do get her back, I'm gonna give her the lecture of a lifetime." Sam looked over at Dean as they moved stealthily towards the brick building. "She's never hunting without one of us again." The overprotective, big brotherly tone made Sam smile.

spnspnspnspn

"Why are you crying, love?" Dean's gentle voice made her jump and when he put his warm hands on her, she shoved him away, turning to face him as she stood outside the farmhouse. He looked hurt and concerned. "Sweetheart?"

"Don't you touch me." She ran back into the house and slammed and locked the front door behind her, hearing his footsteps on the old creaky front porch. She moved somewhat clumsily into the kitchen with her pregnant belly and yanked open the silverware drawer, her steely eyes falling on the shiny bread knife.

She pulled it out and slammed the door closed, rattling the flatware inside. Emerson ran the sharpened edge across the soft skin on the underside of her forearm. She let out a soft sob at the sting and her stomach turned as the crimson warmth spilled out and down her elbow, splattering onto the white tiled kitchen floor.

"What are you doing?" She heard Dean shout as everything faded into darkness.

spnspnspnspn

Good morning!

This will be the last update for about two weeks as I'm leaving for vacation, but I wanted to get this posted before I get on spring break time. :) Let me know what you think! Thanks for stopping by and leave me a review. Happy Tuesday!

CitrineMama


	11. Chapter 11

His warm hands were clasping hers and her gray eyes opened to find Dean. "Hey there. You alright?" Before she could answer, his strong arms came around her, hugging her close to his body. "Emerson?"

"Please, just stop. This isn't real."

"What isn't real?"

"This!" She gestured wildly at their surroundings. "We were just at the school and now..."

"School?"

"You aren't real!"

"Sweetheart-,"

"Stop calling me that." A soft, defeated sob escaped her lips and she slid to the linolium covered floor. "We were hunting... why did we end up-"

Her gray eyes opened and a musty smell hit her nose... a damp basement type smell. Her eyes focused on her surroundings slowly as she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. Emerson tried to move, but she found herself bound and very weakened.

That damn djinn.

"Shit." Emerson swallowed, her dry throat making it difficult. She coughed softly, the musty smell making her chest heavy. "I really stepped in it this time..."

"Relax child," Her unusually calm voice made her startle and the djinn stepped forward, her eyes lighting up bright blue. "Sleep... enjoy being a wife... I know that's what you want."

"No." She whispered, tears streaking down her dirty cheeks. "That's not what..." Emerson's vision grew cloudy for a few seconds as everything faded before her eyes focused again.

"What's the matter?" Dream Dean was speaking to her again, kneeling next to her on the couch, the bandages on her wrist being taped off. "How did you manage to slice yourself instead of the dinner rolls?" His tone was easy and friendly and she was laying on her back on the couch, looking up at him.

Dean patted her arm when he finished and stay kneeling next to her. "Love?"

"You aren't real. This isn't real." Her voice was flat and his face fell.

"What?"

"I'm hunting a djinn and she's created this. You're a figment of my very obviously overactive imagination." That made his eyes twinkle.

"A what now?"

"Where's Sam, hm?"

"Sam?"

"Your brother."

"I don't _have_ a brother."

"Sam?" Her sudden shout made him startle. "Sam? I'm here. Please come get me!" Emerson shoved Dean back and sat up, feeling lightheaded with the change in her position. "Sam? Dean?" Her eyes darted wildly around the house. "Dean?" Emerson got up and he straightened. "Help me!"

"Emerson, sweetheart?"

"Sam? Dean?" She walked away from Dean and towards the front door to leave the farmhouse. The door wouldn't budge this time and she looked around her, spotting a yellow polka dotted umbrella. Emerson yanked it out of the umbrella holder, gripping it tightly in both hands. Rythmically, the redhaired woman started pounding the metal pointed end against the glass on the door.

"Honey, stop." His voice came from behind her.

"Sam, Dean," She kept yelling as the tempered glass started to break in a spider webbed pattern. "Dean, come get me!" _Bang bang bang._ "Sam!" _Bang bang bang._ "Dean!" The glass shattered and she peered out the hole she'd made into the night. Her brow wrinkled when she saw the full moon.

It was brighter than usual and seemed to be moving towards her. "Sam? Dean?" It shone brighter and brighter until it was on the doorstep and Emerson had to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"I've got you." Dean pushed the flashlight into Sam's hand before picking up the barely conscious young woman in his arms and following his little brother out to the impala. She was weakly gripping onto his shirt collar as the movement made her ill.

"Dean, we gotta get her into a hospital." Sam's voice was gentle and he didn't have to push for his brother to agree.

spnspnspnspn

The two men watched from the bedside as two nurses placed IVs and hung fluids on Emerson. She opened her eyes and Sam nudged Dean. Her dull gray eyes suddenly darkened and she whimpered.

"Stop." She struggled to sit up and the two men tried to shush her, not wanting her to pull anything out. Emerson pushed them away and yanked off her heart monitor, causing a machine next to her to beep loudly. "This isn't real!" Her yell caused the female nurse to peek back around the curtain before calling for someone to help her. "Stop it!"

"Relax Juno," Dean tried to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from swinging her legs off the gurney cart.

"Sam, Dean!" She screamed and two more nurses rushed in to restrain her and Sam pulled his brother back as they moved in to stop her. "Please come get me." Her plead made the older man's eyes close.

A moment later, a fourth nurse came it with a syringe to push something into one of her IVs that made her eyes close and they lay her back. "Shit man, she's strong." The male nurse breathed.

"Get me a pair of soft restraints, will ya?" The female in charge asked as she tossed the syringe into the sharps container on the back wall. The other woman opened a drawer and tossed a plastic bag to the first woman, who opened it. The two male nurses left them and they restrained Emerson.

"Is that really necessary?" Sam spoke softly.

"She's really dehydrated and her electrolytes are severely depleted." Pause. "That's making her hallucinate and we don't want her hurting herself."

Dean's eyes closed. "Okay. Can we stay with her tonight once she gets a private room?"

The nurse sighed. "I just got a bed assignment a few minutes before she freaked. I'm just gonna call and give report... I think one of you can stay... that's up to the floor nurse." Her blue eyes went back and forth between the two men before she exited the room.

Sam was looking at his brother when Dean turned a bit from Emerson, not quite meeting his eyes. "Sammy, you oughta stay with her." He heard the younger man hesitate before answering.

"Dean, why don't you stay?" That surprised him and his green eyes snapped to Sam's. "Listen, I'll go back to our room and get all our stuff and stay there for the night. I'll be back first thing, alright?" He waited for a second. "Dean?"

His brow wrinkled slightly, indecision on his features. "I just... don't know if she'd want me with her instead of you." His apprehensive answer made Sam shake his head. "She trusts you, Sammy."

"That's stupid." The younger man rose and held out his hand for the keys. "She trusts you too." Dean quirked an eyebrow. "She was yelling for both of us when we got to her, Dean, not just me." Pause. "Keys?"

The older hunter reached into his pocket and tossed Sam the keys. "I'll text you if I need you?"

"You won't." Sam nodded at the young woman who was semi sedated in the bed. "See you in a few hours."

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

Happy Easter! Hope you all had a wonderful day with your families. Let me know what you think so far. Reviews are love!

CitrineMama


	12. Chapter 12

The transition from the emergency department to the private room upstairs on the medical floor was a smooth one and Dean was thankful. Emerson's nurse was nice and came inside her private room every 15 minutes to check her restraints and circulation. She stayed out in the hallway, charting on her computer and he was thankful for _some_ privacy.

Dean closed the door most of the way after the last check before sitting down in the bedside arm chair, his green eyes looking over the young woman in the bed. He'd been pacing since Sam left two hours ago and he was emotionally spent. Emerson was still getting fluids through an IV in the crook of her left arm. Her hair was stringy and dirty, but she was alive and safe and _that_ was what he tried to focuse on.

He must have dozed off because sometime later, his tired eyes snapped open when he heard a soft sob come from his right. "Juno?" Her scared gray eyes were focused on him in the dim room lighting and she struggled against the restraints. "Shh. It's me. You're okay."

"Let me go." Her hoarse plea made his eyes close for a second.

"Emerson," Dean spoke carefully. "You're at the hospital. You're safe." The redhead did not look convinced at all and yanked on the siderails forcefully, straining against the wrist restraints. "They had to put those on you because you were fighting them downstairs." Emerson kicked off her blankets and tried in vain to sit up. "Damnit, _stop_."

The firmness in his rough voice made her freeze. "Dean?"

" _Lay back_." His tone left zero room for negotiation. " _Now_." Emerson did as he said and he relaxed slightly. "Now listen to me... Sam and I got you back from that djinn. He killed her. Got those kids out safe too." Dean took a deep breath. "You're at the hospital." Emerson's eyes were focused on his now, searching for some semblence of deception there. "Sam went back to the hotel to spend the night and get all our stuff. He'll be back in a few hours while you get rehydrated and back on your feet." Dean eyed the restraints. "You following me, here?"

"This is real?"

"Unfortunately."

She moved her gaze from his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Dean?" Her soft, scared tone made him wonder what she'd been hallucinating about while with that monster.

"It's me, Juno."

For reasons unknown to Dean, his gentle reply made her visibly relax. "Thank God." She started to cry softly and that startled him. Dean leaned over to untie her restraints and was shocked when she hugged him tight, her tears soaking into his shirt. He shifted in the chair and hugged her back tightly, almost shocked at her sudden change in emotion. "Dean, I was yelling for you... and Sam wasn't your brother... and we-,"

He shushed her gently. "It's okay sweetheart." Dean could feel her trembling in his arms. "You're safe. Just breathe. I'm not going anywhere." Emerson nodded against his chest before she pushed back a bit from him, wiping away her tears, leaving smears on her cheeks. "Let me talk to your nurse..." He got up after hitting the call light for the nurse. She came in the room less than a moment later and spoke with Dean in the doorway, their voices low.

"I'll leave the restraints off as long you're staying with her." The nurse eyed the redhead, then looked back at the handsome man in front of her.

"I won't leave her alone." Dean promised softly, his eyes moving to the young woman as she moved to the side of the bed, dangling her legs over the side before she got up on shaky legs. "Is she able to get washed up a little?"

"Sure. Fresh linens are in the closet." The nurse nodded towards the built in cabinets at the foot of the bed. "Alright. Let me know if you guys need anything else." She left then and Dean closed the door behind her before moving to Emerson's side, knowing by the way she was standing there that she was dizzy. He unplugged her IV pole from the wall and his warm hand rested on her bare lower back. Dean led her across the private room to the bathroom and closed it behind her.

He opened one of the cabinets in the room and was glad to find stacks of clean linens. He picked out some washcloths and some towels as well as some hospital socks and mesh hospital panties. He tapped on the bathroom door. "Juno?"

"Yes?" The toilet flushed and the sink turned on and he spoke again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." The door opened cautiously and Dean handed her what he'd pulled from the cabinet. Their eyes met and she nodded her thanks before he pulled the door closed again so she could clean up.

On the other side of the door, Emerson was running warm water while she washed up in front of the sink. She still felt weak, but somewhat refreshed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She leaned over and washed her hair in the sink and used the cheap hospital shampoo on her hair. It made the snarls worse, so she'd used a bit of the lotion on the ends of her hair as a cream rinse.

The redhead toweled her damp hair and washed her arms and chest, rinsing off the washrag before pumping more handsoap into the rag and using it on her bottom half. "Dean?" She called softly, her throat still feeling a bit raw.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?"

The door cracked open slightly and she turned a bit, her gray eyes meeting his. "Emerson?" She had her back to him, her white mesh hospital panties peeking out of the backside of her blue hospital gown, leaving nothing to his imagination.

"Can you wash my back?" She had the water running and her mid and upper back was still caked with dirt and sweat. She held out the last clean cloth to him, soap already on it. Dean closed the bathroom door and moved to her, taking the rag carefully. Emerson turned away from him and shrugged off the sleeves of her hosital gown, holding it over her chest to preserve at least _some_ of her modesty.

Dean smoothed the washrag over the back of her neck after she'd moved her damp longish hair over her left shoulder. Her eyes closed as Dean's strong hand worked over the muscles in her back, stopping twice to rinse the rag in the running tap.

He glanced up in the mirror and saw Emerson's eyes were closed. Her right forearm was across her chest, holding up the hospital gown and her left had was gripping the white porcelin tightly.

Dean tossed the rag in the sink before reaching around her to crank off the tap and Emerson felt him toweling her back off. "You good? You look..." Her bloodshot eyes opened then, focusing on his in the mirror. She looked physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I just wanna go home." Were her soft words.

To the bunker.

"I can call Sam and we can leave in the next hour..."

"I'm still getting fluids. I'm _really_ dehydrated." Emerson eyed her IV pole. Dean set the towel on the sink and helped her slip her right arm in the sleeve of the new gown. She held her fresh gown up while he unbottoned the sleeve of the first gown around her left arm where her IV was running and let the first blue hospital gown drop to the tiled floor in a crumpled heap.

"Hold your arm out." Dean snapped the buttons on the sleeve around her left arm where her IV was running before turning her gently to tie the strings at the nape of her neck. "Okay." Her gray eyes met his when she turned back to him. "Let's get you back to bed, hm?" Emerson brushed her teeth and used the mouthwash before she let Dean lead her back to the bed. He covered her with the blanket before settling on the bedside chair again, his hand on the side rail closest to her.

Emerson took a sip of water from the water jug the nurse brought her. "I feel bad that I was such a brat in the ER." That made Dean smirk.

"They didn't understand it, but we did." Was his reply. "Get some rest. I'm right here." His hand moved to the lower bedrail and she turned on her side to face him, her hand moving to cover his. "Close your eyes."

She studied his green eyes in the low lighting before doing so, sighing softly. "The kids were okay?" Her soft question made him smile a little, the corners of his eyes creasing a bit. Dean watched Emerson close her eyes, waiting until her breathing evened out before closing his own, his hand on top of hers.

spnspnspnspn

Sam was walking up the hall with a plastic grocery bag holding Emerson's clean clothes. He finally found her room and tapped on the door before slipping inside. "Dean?" His brother's eyes were bloodshot, clear evidence that he hadn't slept at all. "Where's Emmy?" The toilet flushed then and Sam closed the door behind him.

The light clicked off and the door opened to reveal the redhead, her hair wavy and messy but she looked happy to see him. "Sam!" She let go of her IV pole and hugged the much taller man tight, her arms around his torso and his left arm came around her shoulders. Dean smirked at the height difference as Sam leaned down to press a kiss to her hair before letting her go.

"You look good." He eyed her and she sank onto the side of her bed. "How you feelin'?"

"I'm... okay." Her gray eyes moved to Dean's for a second, then back to Sam's. "Your brother took good care of me." Dean's expression was hidden by his fist in front of his mouth. Sam glanced at his brother before there was a knock at the door.

The blonde dietary aide brought in a breakfast tray that she'd had ordered and slipped back out the door again, leaving the trio alone. Sam's hazel eyes moved over the tray as his brother longingly eyed the food that Emerson had ordered. Her tray table was across her lap as she sat at the side of the bed. She handed the plate with scrambled eggs, toast and two strips of turkey bacon on it over to Dean, whose eyebrows went up a bit. "Eat. You're probably starving."

Dean took the plate almost regretfully, nodding his thanks when she gave him her fork. Sam set her bag down on the bed next to her before sitting down next to his brother in the other uncomfortable looking chair.

Emerson peeled off the top of the container of yogurt before dipping her spoon in. She and Dean ate quietly and Sam relaxed some. Dean finished his food a moment later and leaned forward to set the plate back on the tray. Emerson handed him the mug of coffee before picking up the fork he'd used to eat her fresh fruit cup. "You getting discharged this morning?"

"I don't know. The doc hasn't rounded yet."

"You feel okay enough to go now?" Dean and Sam exchanged meaningful glances. "Because I think they're gonna try to admit you..."

"Isn't she admitted now?"

"She's observation," Sam paused. "I walked by the desk and they were talking about a psych consult..." Emerson sucked in a breath. "And that's because of how yesterday was..."

Dean straightened and stretched. "Let's go." Emerson pushed the tray table back before holding her arm out to Sam. He glanced at the nearly empty IV bag before shutting off the pump and pulling her IV out. It bled some and she held her breakfast napkin over the crook of her arm until Dean found some gauze and tape to put over it.

Emerson reached out for the her bag of clothes Sam brought. She went into the bathroom and changed her clothing quickly, brushing her teeth and shoving the toiletries in the plastic bag. Dean had another handful of supplies he'd taken from the unlocked supply drawer, mainly packets of antibiotic ointment, two IV start kits and a suture kit. She opened her plastic bag and he shoved the items inside and Sam was looking around the room as well for things they could use.

There was another liter bag of unopened saline fluid hanging on the IV pole and Sam reached for it. He put that in the bag as well before the three stood by the door, feeling slightly panicked as they came up with an escape plan.

The two men deduced that they should split up, Sam leaving with Emerson out one way and Dean stopping by the nurses station at the other end of the floor to tell the nurse he was stepping out for breakfast, chatting them up for a few minutes while Sam and Emerson left down a stairwell.

They were walking out the sliding glass front doors about four minutes later when they heard the announcement for a missing patient matching her description and Emerson cringed, gripping Sam's forearm tighter. "I feel like a criminal."

"You're not. Walk faster."

"You have longer legs."

"Shut up." Hazel eyes scanned the lot. "There's the car."

spnspnspnspn

Good morning!

Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I kinda love a protective!Dean, especially when there's a chance he might be somewhat uncomfortable with taking care of Emerson this go around. Just sayin'.

Plus, ever wonder just where they get all their medical supplies? Why did Emerson freak out when they were going to do a psych eval? Let me know what you thought.

CitrineMama


	13. Chapter 13

Sam got in the driver's side and Dean slid in the passenger side while Emerson all but dove into the backseat. "How long until we get back?" The engine started and Sam pulled out of the parking lot, turning left without using the blinker. She looked out the back window, Dundy County Hospital behind them now. The kids were safe, the djinn was dead and the trio was in one piece and headed home.

"Like three hours. I got all our stuff from the motel."

Emerson shifted and turned back around, sliding her hips forward in the beackseat, exhaling softly. Sam glanced at her in the rearview mirror before he looked over at his brother in the passenger seat next to him. Dean was slouched down, his eyes on the road ahead. "Wake me when we're home." Was all he grunted, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Sam, that scared the hell outta me." Emerson whispered over the purr of the engine a moment later.

"What?" _The djinn?_

A tear escaped and she stretched out across the seat behind him so he couldn't see her emotion. "When they were going to admit me for the crazy."

"You're not though." Emerson could hear a reassuring smile in Sam's reply.

"I know." There was so much more behind her words.

"You wanna tell me?"

"Not enough alcohol in the world, Sammy." That made the hunter smile softly; if that wasn't something his older brother would say, then Sam didn't know what was.

"Sleep. You two are probably exhausted." Emerson didn't reply and Sam reached out to turn on the radio low.

spnspnspnspn

The familiar creak of the door made Emerson's eyes open tiredly. The last few hours felt like a few minutes even though she'd slept all the way home. They were pulling into the bunker garage and she was surprised that she hadn't woken up when they drove along the rut filled path through the woods to the bunker.

Dean was already out of the passenger side, pulling their bags from the trunk and closing as she climbed out of the backseat somewhat stiffly. "What time is it?" Her voice was soft and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Almost noon." Was Sam's reply from overtop the car. "I'll make us some sandwiches or something... I'm starving."

"Sounds good." Dean moved forward and closed Emerson's door. He tossed Sam his duffle and the trio walked inside the laundry room connecting the bunker and the garage. Emerson let Dean carry her bag and she stifled a yawn as her hand slipped in the crook of his arm.

"I'm gonna shower." Emerson's eyes were half closed as they walked down to the sleeping quarters. "Juno? Go to bed. You're practically sleeping on your feet." Dean chuckled as she leaned against him, her eyes mostly closed.

"I'll wait for you." She whined as he paused outside her bedroom door, tossing her duffle in her room on her bed.

"Okay." Dean patted her hand, his bag on his left shoulder. She sat down on his bed heavily and he watched her flop back on his bed, eyes closed. "I'll be back in five." He smirked as he was answered with a soft snore.

spnspnspnspn

"Juno," Dean's voice woke her from her nightmare and her gray eyes flew open. "You were dreaming." Emerson's chest was heaving up and down and her eyes moved from his to look around to her surroundings. "This is my room. We're at the bunker."

Those words made her tense shoulders relax and her eyes close. "I'm sorry." There was some level of shame in her whisper and his hand reached up to find hers under the comforter.

"S'okay." Dean's sleepy voice was comforting. "What did you see... when you were under?"

For a reason unknown to him, the redhead blushed in the dim lighting. "He showed me some bizaare life where I was some guy's wife, baking pies and shit." He smirked at her attempt to sound tough.

"Some dude? Not some chick, hm?" That made her smile just a bit.

"Yep." Pause. "And I was pregnant."

Dean's sleepy eyes widened even more. "No shit." He paused. "Is that... what you really want?"

Emerson averted her eyes from his, focusing on their hands against his chest. "I guess it must be." Her tone was wistful.

Dean changed the subject, sensing her unease. "You said Sam and I weren't brothers?"

"Yeah. That was when I knew it wasn't real."

Dean considered that. "There's always something about that dream crap that makes you realize it's a dream, y'know? So weird." Luckily, he didn't press any further about the details. "Well, you're safe now. And I told Sammy I would give you a lecture when we got you back, so you want that now?" Emerson knew the hunter meant well.

"Yeah, I guess I better get it over with," Was her soft reply. Dean shifted next to her up on his left elbow, looking down at her laying next to him.

"I don't ever, _ever_ want you hunting without me or Sam backing you up again. No more solo hunts, no matter how easy they are." Dean saw her sigh, averting her eyes from his gaze. "Juno, you're my responsibilty now. I have to keep you and Sam safe."

That made her eyes narrow, the gray darkening somewhat. "I'm not your responsibilty, Dean. Where'd you get that idea?"

"I told Bobby a long time ago that if something ever happened to him... that we'd look out for you." There was some unnamed emotion in his voice. "I keep my promises, Emerson."

Her chest tightened with some sense of guilt. "You don't have to look out for me, Dean."

His eyebrow quirked slightly. "Well, sweetheart, that crap that went down yesterday tells me otherwise."

"I'm a grown woman, Dean."

"Uh huh," He murmured. "I've noticed." That made her eyes close.

"So I'm not allowed to leave here without you guys. Fine." The redhead sighed softly. "Dean, this just means that my life... is over. I can't be normal anymore. I'll never..." Tears stung her eyes and she closed them, not wanting the man next to her to see her fall apart for the second time in a couple of weeks. Her shoulders were shaking and Dean reached out for her left shoulder, silently urging her to move towards him.

"Stop." He breathed, rolling her towards him and sliding his right arm around her torso and she let go softly into his bare chest. Dean didn't say anything; he knew this emotion all too damn well.

Normal wasn't part of this life.

Their normal was darkness and fear, patching each other up wordlessly after hunts in skeevy motel rooms, minimal sleep, crappy food, cheap booze, one night stands and credit cards in fake names.

Dean let her cry softly into him, his chin on top of her head. She was such a tough cookie and he smiled a bit, knowing that as hard as Bobby had been, his niece was his through and through. That hardass exterior of hers held a softness that was rare anymore in his life. He suddenly remembered a weekend his father had dropped he and Sam at Bobby's, wanting them to practice shooting.

Bobby was having none of it. Instead, he'd taken Dean and Sam to a ball game and out for hot dogs and sodas afterward. They never shot one bullet that weekend and he'd told John that much when he came for the boys Monday morning. "They're _kids_ , John, not warriors."

Emerson was grieving over something she would never get. Dean knew every feeling she was having, because he'd gone through the same denial and grief when he'd lost Lisa and Ben for good. Grief was a bitch of an emotion, because there was no way to wish it away. No amount of booze or apologies would make it fade.

Only time could do.

Emerson was trembling so bad from the sudden sadness overtaking her that her teeth were chattering. A violent shiver made Dean pull her even closer to the warmth of his body. He didn't shush her, didn't try to tell her how to feel. Just held her close to him and let her cry.

Her intrusive fingers sought out his heartbeat, finding comfort in the strong, steady beats under his warm skin. Dean heard her sniffle and reached out across her for a few napkins on the nightstand. He pushed the empty plastic container that housed the rest of last week's pie aside to retrieve the brown paper napkins.

Dean felt Emerson nod her thanks after he brought the napkins to his chest where she accepted them, wiping her nose quietly. She felt him reaching again and relaxed some when she felt the heavy blanket come up around them before his left arm snaked back under the covers around her torso again.

He felt her breathing slow some and her trembling seemed to cease over the next few moments. Dean wasn't even sure how to comfort someone; his mom hadn't been around long enough to remember how to do so and John certainly hadn't been the type. He must've done something right because he felt the redhead relax into his chest, her breathing deeper now.

Dean pulled back a bit to look at Emerson and she was dozing a bit. A smile tugged at his lips before he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of her head like his brother always did.

spnspnspnspn


	14. Chapter 14

Emerson was laying on her stomach in her bed after her shower, opening her laptop to read the online newspaper about the case they'd just come back from. She'd slept for a few hours in Dean's room after they'd gotten home earlier that afternoon. Laying in bed with that man was like sleeping with an open oven and she'd woken up sweating. He'd been sleeping peacefully and she'd kissed his stubbled cheek before departing his room around 6pm, closing the door behind her quietly.

She typed in a search for the local paper from the little town they'd just driven in from and found it immediately. She clicked on the front page and her dark eyes scrolled the article, her dimple deepening as she read. Emerson liked the reflection and it gave her renewed prospective on future cases.

Dean and Sam always closed the chapter on hunts and never looked in the proverbial rearview mirror, but she'd always felt the need for an epilogue of each case they'd worked. Yeah, maybe it was because Emerson wouldn't get her own happy ending, but someone else would get theirs because of her and the Winchesters.

And _that's_ what made all this worth it.

The kids had both been released from the hospital in stable condition and were planning on returning to school the following week. The doctor was interviewed and she smiled at his picture with the parents of the two kids. Nearer to the end of the article, it was noted that a warrant had been released for the substitue teacher's arrest due to the kids claiming she'd kidnapped them.

They'd _never_ find her, of course.

 _Sam and Dean had taken care of that._

Satisfied, she clicked on the x in the upper right corner and opened a new search.

There was a knock at her door and she called out. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Sam spoke through the door. "You decent?"

"C'mon in." She replied and the door opened. "What's up?" Emerson rolled over on her side a little, eyeing Sam.

"Just checking on ya." He smiled and leaned against the doorway. "You feelin' alright?"

"Just tired." Pause. "That took a lot outta me. Literally."

"I know. You feel like dinner in a little while? I'll make something." Sam offered and she smiled.

"Some pasta would be nice."

"I can do that." Sam smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're okay... Dean and I were just sick about-," Emerson waved him off.

"I know. I'm fine. Thanks to you guys."

He shifted his weight. "Did Dean tell ya who the djinn was?"

"Yeah... that substitute teacher or whatever... Tara?" Sam frowned at her response. "What?"

"It was actually that blonde chick who tried to pick you up at the bar last month when we all went out for your birthday... Carly or whatever?"

Emerson sucked in a breath at that bit of information, remembering the blue eyed blonde well. "I'm like a monster magnet." That made Sam smile, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"You're not a monster magnet." He crossed the room and she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed before standing up to hug Sam. He leaned over and hugged her tight for a moment. "Emmy, I don't know what we'd do without ya."

"Same here." Was her whisper back and he pressed a kiss to her hair before releasing her, promising to start dinner soon.

She sat back down and pulled her laptop into her lap, wanting to look up something else. She typed in the search engine and the results came up. Her eyes scanned the articles on the first page of the search results and skimmed the summaries before deciding on one. Emerson clicked it open and began to read.

spnspnspn

Dean had just showered and pulled on lounge pants before sitting on the end of his bed. He flopped back and lay there for a moment before there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Pause. "Can I come in?"

"Yep."

The door opened and Emerson slipped inside, closing the door behind her. Dean's hands moved behind his head. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah... what's up?" Emerson's eyes met his with a shyness he'd never seen before as she moved over to his bed and sat down on the side, him looking up at her. "Juno?"

"Why were you really moping around here after my birthday? Did I do something to piss you off?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I told you no."

She sighed. "Then what, Dean?

He frowned, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "I just... get stuck inside my own head too much sometimes." She laid back then and rolled over on her right side, her torso several inches from the top of his head. Emerson's head rested in her right hand and her left hand moved to run her fingers through his damp hair and scratch his scalp lightly with her fingernails. "Mm."

That happy noise made Emerson smile. "Dean?"

"Mmhm?" His eyes were still closed as he focused on her fingers in his hair.

"You really think I'm a goddess?" Dean's eyes opened and he tilted his head back to look up at the redhead laying behind him.

"You looked up Juno, eh?" She didn't say anything right away. "Well, we were doing research a few years back and I was reading through some Roman mythology and that came up. She was technically the goddess of marriage and childbirth, but was pretty much synonymous with a gaurdian angel." Dean blushed a bit as he brought his hands down, folding them over his bare stomach. "You have _always_ looked out for me and Sam, making sure we're fed and healthy and getting sleep." He moved his gaze back to the ceiling and his voice got quieter. "She was said to be so beautiful and had this firey red hair, but was also associated with the roman military or whatever, so hot or not, Juno could still kick ass." Pause. "For what it's worth, you would've been a great mom."

Emerson felt the sting of tears at the unexpected sentiment of his words. She didn't reply, just nodded silently, holding her breath and trying not to burst into tears.

Dean heard her sniffle and twisted to looked at her. Her hand moved to brush back a tear that had escaped. She pushed up from his mattress and looked to her left, not wanting him to see her cry. Dean moved to sit up. "Juno?"

"I just need a minute." Her whisper was choked and he frowned at her sudden emotion. Dean pushed off the bed and left his room, returning a few seconds later with a box of tissues, She nodded her thanks as he offered her the box and she plucked out a few.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He spoke softly, sitting back down next to her. "Ugh damnit... This is why I don't do feelings." That made her smile as she wiped her nose. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't be sorry." Emerson spoke up now. "Please." He nodded and reached out his left arm to hug her against his side. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Dean's cheek against the top of her head. "That is probably the most beautiful thing... anyone has ever said to me."

Dean squeezed her tighter, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Well, I think you're pretty amazing."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Not at all."

The pair got quiet again. "Juno?"

"Yeah?" She wiped her runny nose.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Dean took a breath. "What you saw when you were under, with the djinn... Would you ever leave the bunker? The life?"

"Hunting? You and Sam?" She sounded confused.

"Yeah."

"No way." Was her immediate reply. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I've been under a Djinn's spell." His voice was quiet. "I had this girlfriend and Sammy was engaged and had graduated college. Mom was alive..."

"That's what you wanted most?"

"Seemed that way, I guess."

"But you fought and didn't stay."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that wasn't where I was supposed to be."

Emerson patted his left thigh. "This is where I'm supposed to be, Dean. With you guys."

"I'm just askin', if you could walk and be a hundred percent safe and there was no chance of the past bitin' you in the ass, would you get married and have a family?"

Emerson regarded that carefully. "Dean, you and Sam _are_ my family."

"Like your brothers."

"Kind of, I guess." She wasn't sure how to answer that one. "Don't you see me like your sister?"

"In some ways." Dean's answer was vague. "Not in others."

They were quiet for a moment. "I kinda recognized the guy." For some damn reason, she said that out loud. It had been nagging at her since the hospital.

"What guy?"

"When I was under that spell."

His brow quirked and he leaned forward to look down at the redhead. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And was it Brad Pitt?" Dean's tone was teasing, his comment lightening the mood immediately.

"You're hilarious."

"I bet it was Sam... you guys _did_ hook up, right?" He baited her and she rolled her eyes.

"Not Sam." Emerson corrected. "And no, we didn't. I _told_ you that."

"Anyone I know?" He kept his tone casual, his expression neutral.

Emerson moved to stand, facing him. "Yeah, I think so." Her gaze met his. "I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee. I got a withdrawl headache coming on."

"Alright." He watched her leave, his eyes closing painfully when she walked out of his bedroom.

spnspnspnspn

So that's the story behind why Dean calls Emerson _Juno_. I love secretly sweet Dean. Let me know what you thought! Reviews are love!

CitrineMama


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey..." Emerson stepped down into the bunker kitchen and Sam turned from where he was frying a couple pounds of ground beef for the pasta sauce. "Smells good."

"Sit. You want a glass of wine?"

"Yeah." She watched him move to pour some of her white wine into a coffee mug. "Boy, we're some _classy_ bitches." That made Sam chuckle as he recorked the wine bottle and moved to the table where she sat to hand her the mug. Emerson took a slow sip, her eyes on his.

"Emmy, you good?" Sam studied Emerson; she looked like she'd been crying recently and he didn't remember her eyes being that bloodshot in the impala on the way back home from the hospital earlier that day. He knew Dean had taken her to his room to rest and that his brother had stayed with her, so he wondered what had happened.

She sipped her wine. "I'm okay. Just tired." Sam hummed, turning his back to her. She sighed, knowing he had something on his mind. "What? Just say whatever you're thinking." He chuckled to himself at her exasperated tone.

"Nothing. Did you get the lecture from Dean yet?"

"Yep. Big brother tone and all." Emerson could almost hear Sam smile, his back to her as he added in some tomato sauce and paste. "He means well." He put the lid on the pot and turned down the heat to simmer. She watched him toss the cans into the trash and wash his hands.

"I know." Sam turned to look at Emerson sitting at the kitchen table. her feet up on the other stool now. Her index finger was smoothing around the rim of the mug and she was looking down into the moscato, her mind elsewhere. He wiped his hands on the dishtowel, watching her and knowing something was bothering her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Her gaze met his. "Dean asked me if I'd ever leave the bunker." Sam brow wrinkled. He didn't expect that. "Why would he even _say_ that?" Her eyes were red rimmed and Sam saw her blinking back tears. He moved to the table and sat down across from her. "I swear, he's pissed off at me or something. He asked me if I would rather live some normal life... away from here... away from you guys." She wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "Does he want me to leave, Sammy?" Emerson's voice broke, a heartbroken look on her face.

"No, he doesn't. I'll talk to him." Sam paused. "You're sure he said that?" She nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." They heard the heavy bootfalls coming up the hallway. "I'm gonna go lay back down for awhile." Emerson got up and Sam watched her. "Night." She moved by Dean, patting his arm as she passed by him, disappearing down the hallway. Dean looked back to Sam, a confused look on his face.

"You asked Emerson if she'd ever willingly leave us?" Sam sounded kinda pissed as got up from the table. He moved back to the stove and put another pan on the heat after filling it halfway with hot water for the pasta. " _Dean_?" His bitchface was in full affect.

"I just asked her if she'd ever consider it..." Dean gave his brother a dirty look of his own at his younger brother's tone. "She tell you what that djinn showed her while she was out?"

Sam paused. "No."

Dean's jaw clenched. "She was living some normal life... married to some guy and _pregnant_." Sam's eyebrows went up. " _That's_ why I asked her." They heard her bedroom door close down the hallway. "Why? What'd she say?"

"She still thinks you're pissed off at her for some reason. Em thought you wanted her to leave the bunker... leave us." Dean's eyes closed for a few seconds, a pained expression on his features. "You don't want that, _right_?"

"Of course not Sam." He ran a hand over his mouth nervously. "Shit. I gotta talk to her."

"Dean..." Sam's jaw clenched. Dean paused, his hand on the doorframe. Sam hesitated before he spoke. "What's going on with you? You've been pissed off for weeks and now you're asking Emerson if she really wants to be here? You're _really_ toeing that line, man." Pause. "I sincerely hope you're not hinting around for her to leave." There was an underlying threat in Sam's tone, Dean was sure of it.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, somewhat nervous all of a sudden. "Sam, I want her here as much as I want _you_ here. I would never dream of her leaving us." His brother relaxed some. The older man sighed. "You want the truth?" Sam gave him a pointed look before dumping a pound of pasta into the boiling water in the second pot on the stove. "So the night after her birthday, I drove us home and let you sleep in Baby."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Sam's tone was dry.

Dean gave him a look. "I took Juno down to her room and she wanted me to stay with her, so I did." That earned him another bitchface from Sam. "Stop fucking _looking_ at me like that." Dean looked away for a full minute, putting together his next thought. "She's been really upset about this life lately and I'm not sure if it's because it was her birthday or what..."

"So you stayed with her?" Sam stirred the pasta, urging Dean to continue.

"Yeah... after we laid down, she got a little handsy," He actually blushed a bit at the memory of her soft hands exploring his body. "I told her to cut it out, or I'd leave." The corner of Sam's mouth turned up in a smirk and he turned to look over his shoulder at his older brother. Dean glared at him, his jaw clenching. "I'm not a dick, Sam. She was _drunk_." Sam salted the water that was boiling the noodles and gave them another stir.

"So then what?"

The older man ran a nervous hand over the three day stubble on his face, the other on his hip. Dean was never self conscious and to see him flustered was highly unusual. He always did well with women and this was clearly different than any of those experiences. "I woke up from this amazing dream a couple hours later..." Sam was listening expectantly and Dean couldn't look at his brother when he said the next part. "And it wasn't a dream." The younger man's eyes narrowed a bit.

"So...?"

"Remember when you guys were drunk years ago and she was telling us how she couldn't be trusted not to have some guy in her bed without taking advantage of the situation or whatever?" Sam's eyes widened. "Well, turns out, she _can't_ be trusted." They were quiet for a moment as Sam absorbed this information. He tasted the pasta and nodded to himself before turning off the heat. He put the strainer on the top of the pot and carried it over to the sink to drain the water out. The steam rose and Sam turned his face away.

Dean was sweating a bit as he waited for Sam to ask his next question. His brother put the pot back on the stove and put some olive oil over the noodles so they wouldn't stick together. "So Dean... what were you dreaming about without being _too_ graphic?" Sam didn't really want to ask, but he kinda _did_ want to know.

"She had her hand on me and was..." Dean made a little motion with his wrist and Sam closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to picture _that_ in his mind. "So I've been thinking about that ever since. And Emerson was dead asleep, so she has no idea."

"Wow." Sam wasn't sure what to say. "So you didn't _technically_ hook up with her, but you still kinda... So what now? You gonna tell her about it and watch her get all embarassed?" He sincerely hoped his brother wouldn't actually do that.

"No, _smartass_." Dean shot his brother a dirty look, sarcasm in his tone. "I just can't stop thinking about it and it makes me feel... weird."

"Like _you just got a handsy from your sister_ weird?" Sam supplied, barely supressing a laugh. The murderous look on Dean's face made his eyes twinkle with amusement. "Kidding. I _know_ you don't see her like your sister, _dumbass_. That's the problem." Sam sassed his brother right back.

Dean's brow furrowed. "The hell are you talking about?"

"You don't see her like your sister." Sam repeated patiently, waiting for Dean's upstairs brain to catch up with his train of thought.

"The hell are you talking about?" Dean repeated, confusion on his face.

Sam only chuckled to himself as he moved to check the thickening of the red sauce. "Emerson thinks you want her to leave the bunker and that's about the _last_ damn thing on your mind." Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me something, brother, how long you gonna harbor this crush on Emmy until you man up and do something about it?" Dean's mouth opened and closed a couple times, rendered speechless by his little brother's observation.

His eyes moved from Sam's and his brow wrinkled as he slowly came to grips with what his brother was saying. "When I'm done with dinner, you can go talk to her then." Sam encouraged. He pulled down two plates. "Just be honest with her and with _yourself_ , Dean."

spnspnspnspn


	16. Chapter 16

Sam watched Dean struggle with his thoughts over the spagetti he'd made. There was a slight wrinkle between between his eyebrows as he pushed the noodles around on his plate. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" _Oh man, was he seriously going to ask Sam for advice on a woman?_ Green met hazel and Sam tried to keep his expression neutral, a grin threatening to reveal itself. "Dean?"

The older man hesitated a bit. "I know Emerson... is different." Sam frowned as he took a bite, chewing carefully. "I mean, she's our hunting partner. Our _friend_." _Where had he been going with this?_ "I just don't know if she'd ever see me... as anything more than that."

The younger man swallowed his food before asking. "Why wouldn't she?"

Dean huffed a bit. "I don't know." There was an awkward silence. "Just forget it."

Sam smiled a little and twirled some more pasta on his fork. "You care about Emmy." It was more of an observation than a question. He barely suppressed a laugh at his brother's expression. It was an interesting mix of embarassment and guilt. "She's _amazing_ , Dean. There's no shame in being attracted to her."

He set his fork down and covered his mouth with a nervous hand. "Isn't it weird though?"

"What?"

"Me... wanting something else with her."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Dean, what do you think Em has been talking to you about for the last month since her birthday?"

The older man closed his eyes. "I know, but her wanting _me_ to be whatever she's looking for... seems far fetched."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "So Emerson wanting something more than friendship with someone like _you_ , Dean, seems out of the question?" He waited for Dean to meet his gaze. "You're a dumbass." Sam shook his head. "Dude, if some woman lives _the life_ and puts up with all your _gross_ _ass_ habits and cooks you breakfast every single day and washes your laundry and smiles like crazy while she calls you an idiot," He paused pointedly. "You don't take that shit lightly. Maybe she wants you to be _her_ idiot, Dean."

That relaxed the green eyed man immediately at the way his brother put that. "I just don't want her to not feel like I do and I ruin this whole _three's company thing_ we got goin' for the _both_ of us, Sam... What if Emerson gets all offended and leaves the bunker and hunts on her own and-," Sam's bitchface shut him up almost immediately.

"Is that what you _really_ think, Dean?" The younger man's expression softened a bit now at his brother's obvious self doubt. The confident man in front of him seemed deflated somehow, the sassy redhead down the hall making his insecurities peak. "Dean?"

"What?" Dean sounded embarassed, his eyes anywhere but on Sam's.

"You really think that Em would shoot you down and leave here? Leave us?"

Dean shrugged. "If I fucked this up, I wouldn't be the _only_ one losing her, Sam."

Sam laughed out loud at that. "Ehhh, don't worry about that. Me and Emmy... We'd still talk." Dean shot him a bitchface of his own, making his eyes twinkle in amusement.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Right."

Dean pushed back from the table and rose. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Go get her, ya idiot." Sam's laughter accompanied him down the hallway towards the sleeping quarters.

spnspnspnspn

Emerson was sleeping on her comforter on top of her made bed when Dean tapped on her open door. "Juno?"

She didn't stir and he sighed before stepping in her bedroom and settling down next to her, his back against her headboard. Her lamp was still on and she was snoring softly. He reached out a hand and smoothed it over her wavy hair, a smile on his lips.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight and being by her side wasn't going to help that. Emerson inhaled deeply and her eyes fluttered open, focusing lazily on him. "Dean?"

"It's me."

"You gonna stay?" Her soft voice made him smile.

"Yeah." She shifted somewhat clumsily, rolling away from him. "Hold me. I'm cold."

Dean reached for the fluffy blanket folded over the foot of her bed and shut off her lamp before climbing in next to her. He pulled the beige blanket over them, still on top of her comforter. Emerson sighed contentedly when he hugged her body against his. "Night, Juno."

"Night, Dean." She yawned softly in the darkness and he breathed in the scent of her hair. "It was you." Emerson murmured a few seconds later.

"Hm?"

"In my dream."

"What dream?"

"That djinn."

"When you were under?"

"Mmhm." Emerson relaxed against him. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You were with me?"

"Yeah." Her voice was soft and sleepy. "We were having dinner and you were so sweet to me..." Dean's eyes closed painfully. He felt her body twitch as she slipped back into a peaceful slumber, his arms around her.

spnspnspnspn

Dean yawned and opened his eyes when he felt someone staring at him. Green met gray and she smiled a bit. "Morning sunshine."

"Mornin'," His voice was full of sleep. Emerson was up on her elbow, gazing down at him closely. "What?"

"Nothing." She leaned in and kissed his nose before sitting up. "Ya got any plans today?"

"Nope."

Emerson turned to look at him. "Ya wanna got shopping?" He chuckled. The redhead meant hitting the local thrift shops and then the laundromat; she hated to spend money on clothing that was just gonna get ruined by her _career_. "Hm?"

"Yeah. Lemme shower and we'll see if Sam wants to go."

"I thought it could be just me and you this time." Emerson sounded shy all of a sudden and he canted his head slightly, studying her. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course." He pushed up off her bed and stretched. "Twenty minutes?" The redhead looked surpsied. "What?"

"Don't you want breakfast?"

Dean remembered Sam's comment. "How 'bout you take the morning off and we'll go out to that diner you like?" That made her smile. "Sam can eat a doughnut." He rose and she giggled, her back to him as she shuffled through her clothing in the rack.

"I'll make him a couple eggs real quick." Her thoughtfulness made him smile and she patted his forearm when Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind.

"You're such a good girl." Emerson's eyes closed when she felt Dean press a kiss to her hair before releasing her. "Twenty minutes." Emerson heard her door close behind him and she exhaled. _Why on earth was she so nervous all of a sudden around Dean?_ Yes, she loved him dearly, but there was this little flutter in her chest ever since that djinn had her mindfucked with being Dean's pregnant wife.

She pinned her hair up and showered quickly before pulling on some clean clothes. Emerson ran a brush through her hair and brushed her teeth before heading down to the kitchen. Sam was already there, cooking eggs. "Hey Em," The redhead crossed the bunker kitchen and hugged Sam tight. "You two heading out, hm?"

"I was gonna make you breakfast before we left." Emerson let him go and smiled up at him. "You need anything?"

"Not unless it's a good deal." He enjoyed her thrifty ways; it was the thrill of a different kind of hunt. "You two kids have fun today." There was a twinkle in his eyes and she quirked an eyebrow. Before she could ask, Dean's voice came from behind them.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She saw them exchange looks and Sam winked at her.

"Be careful." He spoke as they left the kitchen, a smile on his face as he watched them go.

spnspnspnspn

Dean hung by Emerson's side once they got to her favorite thrift store. She was shuffling through the racks, a faded coco cola tshirt over her arm. He took it from her gently and she smiled up at him and she ran her fingertips over the hangers for womens jeans. She found a pair that wasn't half bad and handed that to him also. "This all?"

"Let's go see what they have in the men's section." He nodded and followed her, clothing in his arms. She found a pair of jeans for Sam and a couple of gray tshirts in a package that was torn open and marked down. "This would look nice on you, Dean." Emerson held up a flannel shirt against his chest and eyed it.

"I don't know if that's my color."

"It's flannel." Her smartass reply made him smirk. "Isn't flannel your color?"

"I don't know about the green." It was a shade of olive green and she tilted her head a bit, still eyeing the garment against his chest.

"It looks amazing with your eyes." That made Dean full on blush and she watched him get flustered, amused. "You have beautiful eyes, Dean." His eyes closed and he ran his free hand over his scruff. Emerson giggled and placed the shirt over his left arm, watching him compose himself.

"I'll get it." His eyes moved back to hers. "But _only_ because you like it." Emerson smiled before moving her gaze back to the racks in front of her. He patiently waited for her to look around for another half hour. She'd found new mens socks in a package that was marked slightly imperfect, a few kitchen towels with tags on them and a barely burned vanilla candle.

The cashier rang up the clothing items and Emerson swiped her discount card, earning ten percent off. The bill was fifteen dollars and she paid with cash. The cashier handed Dean the bag, a longing look on her features at the handsome man and Dean shot her a friendly smile before they exited the sotre, heading for Baby.

"Were you making eyes at her?" Emerson couldn't help the tone in her voice as Dean opened the passenger door for her. She looked up at him and he tossed the bags in the backseat before straightening.

His emerald gaze held hers. "Why do you care if I was?"

Emerson crossed her arms, struggling for an answer. "Because you're here with _me_."

Dean studied her flustered demeanor. "Oh, we're exclusive now?" It was his attempt at a joke and the seriousness in her eyes made his heart drop.

"Yes." Her gray eyes held his for a few more seconds before she got into the passenger side and Dean closed her door. He jingled the keys a bit as he slid inside, pulling his own door closed. Dean stuck the key in the ignition and turned on the car. The engine roared to life and Emerson looked over at him. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled on her seatbelt. "I remember you coming into my room last night." His hand froze on the gear shift before he could shift into drive. "I told you about what I saw when the djinn pulled me under." She shifted and looked out the windshield. "Made me think about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things between us."

Dean nodded. There was an awkward silence in the car for a few seconds. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," He took a deep breath before jumping off this cliff. "Well, I know I wasn't myself for a couple weeks after your birthday." Emerson looked over at Dean.

"What does your attitude have to do with this?"

He gave her a look before pulling his eyes from hers. "The night after we all went out drinking and I stayed with you..." Emerson's eyes were wide, waiting for his seemingly off topic story. "And I had this dream... at least I thought I did..."

A blush settled on her cheeks. "Oh, my gosh... we _didn't_..."

"Sleep together?" Dean paused, watching her eyes close, embarassed at this new information. "No, but you lived up to your reputation."

"My reputation?" Her tone was now indignant.

He smirked. "About not keeping your hands to yourself." Dean watched her brow wrinkle as she strained to remember that night. _Yeah, she'd dreamt about Dean that night and oh my gosh..._ "Yeah, so I left your room and kinda been dwelling on that, ever since."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Her voice was quiet. "I was dreaming about you that night, I do remember that..." That made Dean smile a bit. "This is embarassing. _Ugh_. Cue the sinkhole." He laughed softly at her remark.

"Juno, it was a nice way to wake up, believe me." She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "But it just made the little crush I have on you, even worse." Emerson peeked at him over her fingertips. There was a light blush on his cheeks now. "And I know... I'm not your type and I just needed to get that out, so just tell me how you're into chicks so I can tend to my bruised ego and move on."

"When did I say that?"

"At the bar. Carly the waitress?"

Emerson studied him closely. "So you think I'm _just_ into chicks?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not exclusively, no." Dean wet his lips and nodded. He shifted into drive and headed to the next place without a word.

spnspnspnspn

spnspnspnspn


	17. Chapter 17

Dean drove to their next destination without a word. They'd always gone into town to shop at the thrift store and then hit the laundromat afterwards to wash their finds. _We don't wanna bring home any bed bugs,_ Emerson had always insisted. The diner they frequented was across the street and Dean parked out front before cutting the engine.

Emerson twisted to reach into the backseat to grab the clothing they'd bought and shoved it all in one plastic bag before getting out to join Dean on the sidewalk. He opened the glass door for her and they moved inside. There were a couple other patrons, and older woman in her sixties and a young, bearded hipster guy who looked to be in college. He was wearing headphones and leaning against one of the machines, scrolling through his phone and the woman was seated on the plastic tuquiose seats, watching the ancient television in the corner.

The pair moved towards the back of the laundromat before Dean took out his pocketknife and cut the tags off their finds before tossing them in one of the washing machines. He looked up to see Emerson putting quarters in the soap stop vending machine, buying one wash worth of detergent. Her gray eyes caught his for a moment before she handed him the soap, moving by him toward the back corner.

Dean turned to watch her head to the rolling metal cart in the corner next to the soda machine. A sign hung above the cart, stating lost and found. Emerson shuffled through the items until she came up with a wrinkled navy blue tank top. Dean watched her hold it up before heading back to him.

She tossed the newly claimed item in with the rest of their thrift finds and he closed the lid after putting in the soap. Dean put a dollar's worth of quarters in the slots and pushed them in, starting the cycle. Emerson hopped up on the folding counter and Dean leaned his forearms onto the counter next to her thighs. "So we gonna spend the rest of the morning not talking?"

"I don't know what to say, Dean." Her voice was shy and she swung her legs nervously.

"That makes two of us."

"Do you _really_ look at me as more than your hunting buddy?" Emerson kept her voice down and she glanced at him.

"I have for awhile... I just didn't think it would ever _go_ anyplace." He straightened and leaned his hip against the table, facing her. "Do you _want_ it to go anyplace?"

"I don't know." Her frustration bled into her tone. "There's... things that could happen between us that there's no going back from, y'know?" His mind immediately slid into the proverbial gutter and his next thought shot out before he could stop it.

"Like a sleepy hand job?" Her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide at his comment. " _Kidding_." Dean saw her relax a bit. He watched her bite her bottom lip absently as she mulled over her next thought. "Juno, I was only teasin' ya..."

Emerson hesitated, uncertainty on her features as her eyes moved up to his. "Like, what if we... explored this between us and it turned out awful?"

"What if it's amazing?" His eyes were on hers.

"Are you trying to talk me _into_ this?"

"Are you trying to talk me _out_ of it?"

The redhead sighed. "I don't know." They got quiet as the dryer buzzed across from them, signalling the end of the cycle and the gray haired lady moved to get her dry clothing. "If things didn't work out, could we honestly backpedal and go back to where we are now and not have things be _completely_ weird between us?"

Dean considered that, his eyes glancing to the older woman who was folding her clothing and placing it into her laundry basket as she pulled it out of the dryer. "Like shit ain't weird now?"

Emerson rolled her eyes. "Okay, You're right."

He straightened to his full height and moved closer to her, making her heart speed up considerably. "I'll be honest here... I'm not good at this, Juno." Dean's words were soft and she stared up into his eyes, trying not to let her gaze slide to his lips. If she did, Emerson knew she was a goner.

"At _what_? Flirting with woman? Getting them to sleep with you?"

Dean's green eyes darkened some, a little put off by her comment. "Juno, you're not just _some_ _woman_." Her eyes held his. "You make me nervous, sweetheart, and that scares the holy hell outta me." His confession and the meaning behind it kinda made her melt. He moved between her knees a bit, his eyes downcast now. "Where are your socks? It's march and it's _freezing_ outside."

"I don't wear socks with my chuck taylors." Emerson paused, feeling a bit braver than she had a moment ago. "And I'm wearing the panties to match."

Dean's eyes snapped to hers, surprise on his features at her sexy comment. "Fuck, Em." He murmured and the older woman behind them gave Emerson a look as she slammed the dryer door shut a little harder than she should have. "Sorry, m'am." Dean turned a bit and the older woman shot him a dirty look as well before leaving in a huff with her laundry basket.

Emerson was hiding a giggle behind her left hand, her right one coming up to rest on his shoulder as he shook with silent laughter. Dean turned to her again after watching the woman exit through the glass doors, an easy smile on his face. "So can I kiss you, or what?" Dean suddenly got serious and Emerson realized just how close they were; She was still sitting on the folding table and he was standing in between her thighs now. Her forearm was resting on his broad shoulder and his hands were braced on the table next to her thighs.

Her lips parted to reply, but her answer never came. Dean leaned in a bit and her eyes stayed on his. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He nuzzled her nose with his, his breath on her lips. Emerson leaned forward and closed the gap between them, not able to stand being that close to him without doing something about it. Kissing Dean was something she'd never thought she'd get to experience.

He was slow and gentle and that alone made her want more, knowing how rough he could be. Emerson tilted her head even further to the right when she felt Dean's lips leave hers, trailing kisses along her jaw to her neck. He chuckled softly as she shivered when his scruff grazed the sensitive skin on her neck. "Juno?"

"Yeah?" _Gosh, was her voice really that breathless from just a kiss?_

"We can't do this." The spell was broken and his eyes were still closed as she pulled back from him in confusion. "I need a minute, here." Emerson suddenly realized that he was extremely turned on and had to collect himself. Her fingers petted the soft hair at the nape of his neck and he leaned back into her touch. "Damn it. I feel like a damn teenager."

"Is that a bad thing?" Her hand left his shoulder to palm him through his jeans, out of hipster guy's view. Dean's hand locked around her wrist, his smoldering gaze on hers.

"Em, just wait for that, alright?"

"What?"

"I don't wanna rush things."

Emerson quirked a brow. "So you don't wanna fool around in the bathroom here?" She was only half teasing.

"Yes." _Damnit_. "No, Em. This is different." Green met gray. "You're different." The sweet meaning behind his words made her chest tighten. She leaned forward to kiss Dean again. He smiled against her lips. "You're killing me, here."

"I know the feeling," She shifted a bit, feeling every bit as turned on as he was. But Emerson knew he was right; this was different and they needed to take things slow. "Kinda fucked up when you're the voice of reason, Dean." That made him chuckle, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"That means only one of us is thinking clearly and has to be," Dean kissed her softly. "...The good influence." His lips brushed hers again. "I just never thought it'd be me." Emerson smiled against his lips. The washer buzzed them and he left her to put them items in the dryer. Emerson watched him move, his jeans hugging him as he moved.

"You have a nice ass, Winchester."

He laughed as he put a quarter in the slot and turned on the dryer. "I've been told." Dean turned back to her and smirked when her gaze moved to his crotch. He moved back to her and Emerson wet her lips, his eyes following the movement.

"You sure you don't wanna fool around in the bathroom?"

His eyes closed for a couple seconds. "Emerson, we're not gonna be able to walk across the street to the diner and eat breakfast if you keep running that dirty mouth of yours." That made her giggle and shift to cross her legs, eager for some friction between her thighs. "Here I thought we were just gonna head into town..."

"Oh, I"m ready..." Emerson wet her lips. Dean's jaw clenched. "To go to town."

He looked to the front window, his eyes moving to the hipster guy reading an old magazine. "Em, I'm trying to control myself here and you're making it real hard..." The mischevious look on her face made him inhale sharply. "You're gonna get it, little girl."

She slid off the counter and leaned against it, watching the good looking man in front of her study her with a predatory look in his eyes. "Don't make promises you ain't gonna keep, darlin'." Dean eyed her and she held his gaze. Her stomach growled loudly then and they both laughed, the sexual tension easing up between them.

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

To the guest who PM'd me... yes, the woman from the oneshot _Denim Clad Nightmares and Company_ is Emerson/Juno from this story although her name isn't mentioned there. :)

Fun fact: I actually spent a few hours at the ancient laundromat in my small town today and this chapter came to me. LOL! You never know when inspiration will strike. Let me know what you guys thought of this one.

CitrineMama


	18. Chapter 18

Emerson watched Dean put their bag of clothing into the impala before straightening up to face her. "You ready?" She nodded and her hand slipped into the crook of his arm as they crossed the street, heading for the diner. Dean opened the door for her and they stepped inside, the dated decor greeting them.

It was someplace they'd been many times before and they seated themselves in a booth off the the left like they always did, a clear view of the entrance. A waitress came over a moment later to take their order. "Mornin', I'm Sandy... what can I get for ya?" Dean nodded to her over the top of his menu as he scanned the selections.

"Eggs and hasbrowns with wheat toast." Emerson closed her menu and handed it to the waitress.

"Coffee?" The redhead nodded. "For you?" Her eyes moved to Dean. He folded the menu closed and handed it to her.

"The special and a side of bacon. And coffee."

"Be out in a few." The waitress took their menus and left them momentarily to pour their coffees at the counter. She set them down along with a bowl of creamers. Dean took a slow drink of his while he watched Emerson put a cream and a sugar in hers. She looked back and forth between the pair with a knowing smile. "First date, hm?"

Emerson sat back from the table a bit, surprised at the woman's observation. Dean, however, just smiled. "How'd you know?"

The waitress smiled back at him. "Aw, hon, you do this as long as I have, you just know." She left then and Emerson reached out for her coffee mug, sliding it closer to her, watching the steam rise. "Dean?"

"Juno?"

Her eyes moved to his. "I'm sorry... about being so forward back there in the laundromat... and that other time..." Her apology made his brow wrinkle. Dean reached across the table and she let him take her hand, his thumb smoothing over the backs of her knuckles. She was nervous around Dean all of a sudden and that was new for her.

"If you really wanna do this," Her eyes dropped from his intense gaze. "Look at me, please." It was a gentle command and she looked up again. "Emerson, I wanna do this right."

"What? Do you wanna date me first?" Her features softened when his left brow quirked just a bit. "Dean?" Emerson managed to squeak out, shocked at his suggestion. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to exhale.

"If you don't wanna do this... we don't have to." Dean backpeddled a bit, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. She leaned forward as he leaned back against the booth, pulling his warm hand from hers. She reached across the table.

"Dean, that's not..." Her voice was softer now. "How do you even date someone? It's been so long, I don't even remember anymore." That made him relax a bit, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm the guy to ask for dating advice." His sarcasm made her smile. "Longest relationship I've had was like two months."

"High school?"

"Yeah." He blushed at his own confession and her eyes twinkled at his sudden shyness. "Stop staring at me like that."

"I can't." That was true; Dean really _was_ a specimen of a man. "Just admiring God's handiwork." The compliment made his ears burn and she giggled, her other hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Sorry." The waitress came back then and they moved their hands back so she could set down their plates. They ate in an intimate silence, sharing shy glances and half smiles over the stick diner tabletop.

spnspnspnspn

"Hey... pick up some eggs will ya?" Sam had his cell phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he peered into the fridge. "Dean, get some milk and bread too."

"Sure, Frances." Dean teased him over the line, his tone light. "We're stopping now."

"So eggs, milk, bread and some potatoes and whatever you guys want for dinner." He straightened, listening to his brother rattle everything off to Emerson. Sam heard the impala door close, the familiar creak engrained in his mind, and Dean's voice got serious a few seconds later.

"So Juno and I... we talked."

" _About_?"

"Us."

" _So_..."

"She kissed me." There was a smile in his voice.

Sam grinned. "She kissed _you_ , hm?"

"Yeah... and we talked over breakfast. A lot. She's terrified that this, between us, will ruin our friendship," Dean inhaled sharply before continuing. "And don't get me wrong, I am too but... I feel like it won't. Y'know?"

"You ready to hang it up, Dean?" There was a hint of John's reprimand in Sam's tone, something Dean hadn't heard in a long time.

"Hang _what_ up?" He sounded distracted. "Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You done sleeping around and all that? Becuase I sure as hell won't stand by and watch you break her heart, Dean. I love Emerson too, you know." He paused purposefully. "I will seriously kick your ass if you hurt her." His protective nature made Dean smile on his end of the call.

"I'm done with all that, Sam." His voice was quiet. "I've had fun, _sure_ , but the thought of driving my Baby with my little brother at my side after a good hunt back to the place we call _home_ and having Emerson there... waiting for _me_ ," Dean paused, his eyes on the entrance to the tiny grocery store as a few patrons moved in and out. "Makes me feel like another part of my life... is okay. The only consistency I've had in my whole life, is _you_ , Sam. Not even Dad."

Sam smiled at the sentiment behind his brother's words. "I know."

"She's this amazing woman and I'm just sittin' around here like a jackass for the last couple years, waiting for some guy to swoop in and take her from me." He thought about the men (and women) who'd hit on Emerson in bars over the last handful of years, often right in front of him. "All's it takes is one dude to sweep her off her feet and that'd be it. Maybe she'd leave us and go live some normal life... It made me sick to think that djinn might have showed her some amazing life with me and her and I'm just takin' a backseat, doin' nothing about it."

Sam didn't say anything, just listened to his brother's nervous ramblings on his end of the phone.

Dean sighed into his cell. "Can I really sit here on the off chance that wouldn't happen and then regret it for the rest of my miserable life when she goes ridin' off into the sunset with some jackass not good enough to clean the dirt off her boots?"

"I know." They were quiet for almost thirty seonds before Sam spoke again, seriousness lacing its way into his words. "I'm proud of you, Dean. Emerson loves you. She laughs at your dumb jokes and she steals your food and I couldn't be happier for you that you guys are taking this step." Pause. "She'd be one of hell of a sister in law, Dean."

That made him smile. The double doors slid open and the redhead appeared, pushing a cart with paper bags inside. She'd done a quick run through the tiny store and had gotten much more than he'd thought possible during his short phone call to Sam. "Here she comes. I'm gonna help her load this stuff. See you at home." He thumbed off his phone and got out to help her put the gorceries in the trunk. "What's for dinner, Juno?"

"Lasagna. I got enough to make two for the freezer too." She pushed the cart around to the trunk, careful not to bump his car. Dean loaded everything inside and closed it. He took the cart back up on the curb and she was getting inside the passenger seat when he walked back. Her eyes were on his as he slid inside next to her. "Home?"

"Home."

spnspnspnspn

Sam was waiting for them in the war room when they got back, a knowing smile on his face. Dean immediately gave his brother a look. "Dude." Was all he said. Emerson's brow wrinkled as she watched Dean look at Sam with an irritated look on his features while the younger man had an amused look in his eyes. "Damnit, Sam."

He held his hands up in mock defense. "What? I'm just... happy you guys are back." Sam's hazel eyes slid to her and Emerson suddenly blushed, realizing that Sam somehow knew that she and Dean had talked about things between them.

"Ugh... oh my gosh." Emerson was full on blushing now and Sam laughed out loud.

Sam was laughing now and Dean glared at him. "I'm not teasing you guys... I'm happy for you. Really." Emerson closed her eyes briefly in embarassment, her bottom lip in between her teeth. "I'll help you make dinner, Emmy." He offered and she shifted the bags in her arms.

"Make dinner or grill _me_?"Emerson retorted and Dean laughed at her smartass comment, earning a raised eyebrow from her. "You two boys, I swear..." She handed the bags she was carrying to Sam. "Fine. But I'm having a glass of wine while _you_ make the lasanga, Sam." His hazel eyes twinkled as Emerson moved her eyes from Dean's to his.

"It's noon."

Her eyebrow quirked. "It's five o'clock somewhere." Dean considered that as the trio walked to the kitchen and set the bags down on the table. His green eyes moved to Emerson's for a few seconds and Sam watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye as he unbagged the groceries onto the kitchen table.

"I'll be in my room." Emerson nodded and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her temple before departing the kitchen.

Sam put away the cold stuff and she got out the biggest cast iron skillet to fry the ground beef. "Sam, just say whatever you're thinking because i know that look."

"What look?"

"That look... that big brother look." She turned on the gas and poured some olive oil in to heat gently before meeting his gaze. "What? Just tell me this is a stupid idea."

His brow wrinkled as he put away the eggs and milk, closing the fridge. "Why do you think I'm gonna tell ya this is a bad idea?"

"I don't know." Emerson pulled out a spatula from the utensil drawer. "Isn't it? What if this doesn't work out and I screwed up the whole dynamic we got goin' on here?"

"Em?"

She opened the ground beef and dumped the three pounds in the hot skillet and it sizzled loudly. "Why would I think I'd be enough for Dean?" Bitterness had crept into her rhetorical question.

Sam was pulling down a coffee mug to pour some of her wine into when he abandoned his task and she felt his strong arms come around her shoulders as he hugged her from behind as she stood at the stove. "Emmy?" Her small hand came up to clutch his forearm. "What's going on?"

"I'm scared." Came her whisper over the sizzling beef.

"Dean loves you. We both do." Sam murmured, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I don't wanna ruin this."

"Me and Dean talked a little today... I haven't heard him this excited in a long time about anything." Pause. "Give this a chance, hm?" He felt her nod before abandoning her task, turning to lose herself in one of his hugs. "Emmy, he's nervous too... don't let him fool ya. He's a cocky bastard sometimes, but this is a whole 'nother situation." She nodded. "Let's make this lasagna and get the other ones frozen."

They parted a few seconds later and a comfortable silence fell over the kitchen as they worked.

spnspnspnspn

Hey y'all!

I *do* love the big brother/ little sister relationship that Sam and Emerson have. Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!

CitrineMama


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

Yeah so it's not _exactly_ conventional for sex to be like this for the first time, but they're comfortable with one another and the trust is high between them, so this is what ensues. *Shrugs* They live a stressful life... they needed to blow off some steam. Not sorry. ;)

CitrineMama

spnspnspnspn

After Emerson's soft confession, the pair continued their tasks in the kitchen and she recapped the sharpie after she'd written on the lidded foil pans. Sam stacked them and put them in the freezer. "We still have some of that ham and bean soup in here." He glanced at the containers in the freezer before closing the door.

"Wanna thaw some in a couple days? I can bake some bread when we do." That made Sam smile and he tugged on Emerson's ponytail playfully.

"You're amazing, ya know that?"

"I know." She wiped a damp rag over the stainless steel countertop. "Thanks for talking me down before... this whole thing makes me nervous, y'know?"

Sam grinned and leaned against the countertop, watching her hang the rag on the tap after wringing it out over the sink. The oven beeped then, the preheat complete and she moved to put the lasagna inside, closing the door firmly. "I'm gonna go for a run."

"M'kay." She smiled up at him. " _I'm_ gonna go for a nap." That made Sam chuckle.

"I'll be back in an hour." He winked at her and Emerson blushed crimson at his seemingly innocent comment. He chuckled at her before he left the kitchen to change his clothes.

She wandered down to her bedroom, twirling a stray strand of hair that had slipped from her ponytail absently. Emerson flipped on her lamp and flopped onto her bed, reaching for her cellphone on the nightstand. She shook the earbuds to untangle them before putting them in and turned on some music, closing her eyes and laying on her side, back towards the door.

spnspnspnspn

Dean had showered and was pacing his own room, his mind going back over their conversation over breakfast at the diner just a couple hours prior and their kiss at the laundromat. He found himself in front of her bedroom door that was slightly ajar. "Juno?" She was laying on her side and Dean moved in, closing the door behind him quietly.

A light snore greeted him, making him smirk. Dean carefully got into bed behind her and Emerson shifted. He could see her earbuds were in and her eyes popped open. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see you." Emerson studied him closely through her sleepy eyes. "When's dinner?" That made her laugh out loud.

"An hour or so." She turned off her music and pulled out her earbuds, glancing at the time on her phone. Emerson leaned in and pecked his lips, surprising him. Her eyes were on his as she pulled back a bit to watch him.

Dean leaned in and kissed her again, halting her retreat. "How bad was Sam's interrogation?"

She giggled and lay back, looking up at the handsome man above her. "It went okay."

Dean nodded. "Are... we okay?"

"Yeah." He leaned in and stole another slow kiss. Dean shifted a bit and his grimace didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"My lower back's botherin' me."

Emerson shifted and sat up. "Hello? Massage therapist? C'mon." She patted his thigh and shifted to get up.

"That's alright." Emerson gave him a look. "It's fine."

"I just don't... really like getting massages anymore."

"Okay _weirdo_... How come?" She knelt down at the side of her bed and Dean shifted to sit up, watching her feel around underneath and tug her folded table out from under her bed. She was on her knees and he was looking down at her.

"Because it was a _guy_."

"So what?"

Dean's cheeks pinked slightly. "And he was under the impression that it was one of those..."

"Happy endings?"

" _Don't say that out loud_." He shivered a little. "I mean, if it was some chick, _maybe_..." Emerson laughed at his embarassed expression. "Shut up."

"Well, this one won't be like that."

"No?"

She winked at him as she set up the table. "Take off your clothes." He quirked an eyebrow. "Anything off limits, Winchester?" His throat worked to swallow and Emerson smirked. "I'm talking about the _massage_."

 _Right_. "Uh, then no." She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she pulled some oils from her nightstand and he pulled off his shirts, tossing them on her bed.

"Pants, too."

Dean eyed her. "Can I keep my underwear on?"

"If you want."

"Does Sam?"

"No." Dean unbuttoned his jeans and she handed him a towel to cover up with while she busied herself, not wanting to stare as he stripped all the way down. Emerson heard him get up on the table and when he exhaled, she turned.

There he lay, a white towel over his lower half and her eyes freely took in the sight of him. His muscled back and arms made her mouth water and for a brief moment, she wondered if the table would hold both their weight.

Emerson's eyes traveled further south over the curve of his ass and down his muscular thights and calves to his bare feet before she mentally slapped herself. "You ready?" He nodded and she oiled up her hands before she began on his neck and shoulders, her warm hands roving over him, making his eyes flutter closed.

She worked on every knot she found, smoothing each one away. Beneath her fingers, Dean relaxed and she felt him do so. "You sleeping?" Dean grunted a soft reply and Emerson smiled a little as she worked her way down to the base of his spine, her thumbs smoothing the skin at the top of his towel.

Cool air hit his left cheek and she flipped the towel over halfway and worked over the gluteal muscles, her own eyes closing; _was there any part on this man that wasn't perfect?_ She wondered.

She repeated the action of the other side before covering him up again and moving downward to work over his legs. "Fuck," Dean murmured softly, his relaxed tone making her smile.

"You alright?"

"Mostly."

"Are you still hurting?"

"Parts of me are aching." The blood rushed to her groin and he chuckled at her intake of breath. He groaned softly, from deep in his chest when her thumb smoothed over the arch of his left foot. "Fuck, you feel good."

"You a dirty talker, Winchester?"

"Not usually." That made her smile as she started on his other foot.

"Mmhm." Dean shifted a bit.

"What about you?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." Dean chuckled. "Now shush and let me finish."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm almost there."

"Damnit, Dean," Her voice was soft and she stopped for a second. "You really wanna do this?"

"Maybe."

Emerson leaned in. "You know how many times I thought about you when I was in the shower, wondering what it would be like to let you touch me?" He sucked in a breath. "Wondered what those strong hands of yours could do?" Emerson moved around to the top of the table and ran her fingers through his shirt cropped hair. "I had so many dirty thoughts when you patched me up after hunts, everytime you touched me."

"Yeah?"

She smirked. "You know how many times I woke up in the middle of the night and had dreamt of you? How I had to get up at the last motel we stayed in and had to change my panties?" His hands moved to cup her ass and he raised his head to look up at her. Dean did vaguely remember her getting up after their last hunt at some early hour and shuffling around in her bag on the dresser for something before going to the bathroom.

"Emerson," He growled softly from somewhere deep in his chest. "You'd better stop."

"You started this." Emerson pointed out and the look in his eyes was predatory, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips.

"If you don't shut that dirty mouth, I'm gonna finish it." Their eyes met and she canted her head slightly, taunting him. Dean was shifting to sit up on the edge of the table and he was exposed now, yanking her hips in between his thighs. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Insecurity crept into his question and Emerson leaned in to kiss him, his warm rigid length against her pelvis and Emerson moaned softly the the feel of him.

"Please." Was all she whispered and the cool air hit her torso as Dean yanked her shirt up and off. His hands were everywhere two seconds later after he'd unsnapped her bra and tossed it behind him someplace. "Fuck." Emerson hissed as his mouth left hers, his stubble brushing against the sensitive skin on her neck as he kissed her, making goosebumps form.

"Easy," He bit her earlobe gently as her hand stroked him somewhat roughly. "You're killing me here." He pulled back and their eyes met, a heated passion behind their gaze. Dean guaged her expression before he spoke again. "You're beautiful." Her lips parted slightly and he leaned in, his breath against her lips. His fingers were gripping her hips, leaving bruises, she was almost sure. Emerson's left arm was around his neck and her right hand was between them, her hand still wrapped around his cock, still stroking firmly. "Take off your fuckin' panties." His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke and she felt warmth flood between her thighs at his command.

That pulled an obscene moan from her mouth and she immediately did just that, wiggling her hips and the panties and her jeans sliding down, pooling at her feet.

"Such a needy girl." Dean whispered and he chuckled at her submissive behavior, not expecting that from her. Her dark eyes met his, half lidded with lust.

"I _need_ ," Her hand found his throbbing cock again. "Your cock inside me. _Now_." Her demand was quiet and his hands slid down a few inches from her ass and she gasped when he lifted her up against him, his hands behind her thighs and she yelped when her back met the wall of her bedroom.

"You okay?" His concerned whisper came.

"Did I say stop?" She whispered harshly and Dean took that as an invitation to slam into her in one hard thrust. Emerson whimpered and nodded, her forehead against his, her eyes closed. His cock stretched her in the most delicious way and she squeezed him tight, making him groan from deep in his chest.

"Fuck. You feel so fuckin' amazin'."

"Stop your talkin' and fuck me good." Emerson sank her teeth into his shoulder, not hard enough to break his sweaty skin. "I wanna feel you for days, Dean." She nipped at his pulse point and that was all it took for him to lose himself in her. Dean moved them to the bed where they continued for a few minutes. Emerson was on top of him and she let out a yelp when Dean rolled them suddenly and pulled out of her. "Dean." Her tone was pleading and her strong hands wrapped around her ankles and yanked her to him. "Please."

"Roll over... get on your knees." His voice was low and Emerson did so immediately. Dean's hand wrapped around a fistful of her hair after he'd tugged it free from its ponytail. " _Come for me._ " Dean slid inside her again before his left hand made sharp contact with her ass and she whimpered at the sudden slap, clamping down tight on his cock. That sparred on his own orgasm and he pounded into Emerson recklessly until she cried out and he chased her over the edge, him collapsing on top of her on the bed. They laid there for several minutes before Emerson patted his hip.

"You're squashing me, love." Her soft tone was back. He slipped free from her body, rolling off her some. She got up and picked up the towel that was laying on the floor, wrapping it around herself. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

Dean's brow wrinkled. "You don't wanna... cuddle or whatever?"

"Nope." She left her bedroom and he heard the shower turn on a few seconds later. Dean got up and gathered their clothing before checking the hallway for his brother. There was no sign of Sam and he walked down to the laundry room naked and tossed in their clothes before walking down to the bathroom.

Emerson was already out of the shower, her wavy hair up and a towel around her waist. She gave him a wink and slapped his bare ass when she walked by. "I'm gonna go check the lasagna."

spnspnspnspn


	20. Chapter 20

Emerson was peeking into the oven when she heard footsteps behind her and she straightened, closing the oven door. "It's about re-," She shut up when Sam halted his entrance into the kitchen for a bottled water. "Sorry." She mumbled, blushing at the state of her underdress. He was sweaty and he pulled out his earbuds, setting them on the counter with his phone after turning off the music he'd been listening to while he jogged.

Sam's brow wrinkled at her bath towel attire. Something she _never_ wandered around the bunker wearing. "It's fine." He saw her grip tighten on the towel around her torso. "What'd you guys do while I was gone?" Sam pulled open the fridge and uncapped a water before turning around to face her. She bit her lip and averted her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks. "Seriously?"

"Sorry?" Emerson offered sheepishly; she did not sound sorry.

Sam laughed out loud; her hair was a mess and she looked thoroughly satisfied. "Wow. You two don't waste any time, do ya?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was... very persuasive."

He grinned and took a long drink of his water. "Glad you two weren't awkward the first time..." He trailed off when Dean stepped down into the kitchen, fully dressed. "Dude... is that a hickey?" Dean immediately clapped his left hand to the side of his neck. "Unbelieveable."

"Well," Emerson's eyes moved from Dean to Sam. "I'm gonna go get dressed and we can have dinner in a half hour when everything cools off." With that, she padded out of the kitchen, her bare feet against the tiles. Dean watched her go before turning to face the music and cleared his throat, somewhat nervously.

Sam had to laugh at his partially nervous, partially embarrassed expression. "Okay, so we gotta set some ground rules..."

The older man's eyes narrowed. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

Sam's eyes twinkled. "Totally." He clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder as he passed by him to head for the shower himself. "I'm happy for you, brother. You deserve the world." Dean's throat got tight at his brother's heartfelt words and he nodded before Sam left him standing there, alone with his thoughts.

spnspnspnspn

The trio ate an early dinner in the kitchen less than an hour later and Dean graciously offered to do the dishes since Sam helped cook, leaving Emerson looking over at him as he did so. Sam sipped his mug of coffee and smiled at the wistful expression on her face. Her _black like my soul_ coffee mug Dean had gotten her for her birthday was on the table in front of her, temporarily forgotten.

Emerson's chin was resting on the palm on her hand, her elbow on the wooden table top. Her gaze wandered down his well defined back, visible under his gray tshirt and down to the well worn jeans that hugged his ass. Sam watched Emerson's gaze move down his bowed legs to his socked feet.

"Damn, Dean." She murmured and he chuckled at her tone. The dishtowel was over his left shoulder as he worked, his back to her. " _This_ is the shit women fantasize about."

Sam smirked as his brother turned around at that comment, his expression a mixture of curious and horny. "What?" He had a soapy plate in one hand and the sponge in the other.

"Having a threesome."

Sam coughed and she winked at him. "What?" He managed.

The redhead laughed. "Having two men at the same time." Dean turned the tap off and turned to study the young woman sitting at the table next to his little brother. He did not look amused.  
"I don't _share_ , Juno." Was his response. His gaze met Sam's and then slid back to hers.  
She rolled her eyes and got up from the table to approach him. "Easy, _caveman_." Her hands slid around his waist and into his back pockets. "I _meant_... two men at the same time... one cooking and the other one cleaning." That made Dean's eyes twinkle and she raised up on her tip toes to kiss the scruffy underside of his jawline. "So cute when you're all possessive and jealous."

Sam laughed out loud at the half irritated, half aroused look on his brother's face. He'd definitely found someone to keep him on his toes and that was the spunky redhead in his arms, her eyes twinkling as she gazed up at him like he was the only one for her.

spnspnspnspn

I loved Emerson and the boys! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Sorry about the delayed ending... I was dragged away by my muse to **Zemblanity** for the last few weeks. If you haven't checked that one out yet, please do! Reviews are love!

CitrineMama


End file.
